Ganándome tu amor
by Lily Swan Potter
Summary: ¿Que puede ser peor que tu mejor amiga, de la cual estas enamorado, te planee una cita con un chica a la cual no quieres?/-Me refiero a una cita entre Tanya y tu; y Mike y yo
1. Mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan

_**Ganándome Tu Amor**_

_**Mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan**_

**Edward POV**

Ella es tan bonita, aun más cuando esa deslumbrante sonrisa se forma en sus carnosos y sonrosados labios, su hermoso rostro de rasgos perfectos, con su cabello castaño reluciente y cayendo en suaves hondas por sus hombros, esos ojos chocolates que me volvían loco y me invitaban a sumergirme en ellos y su olor tan envolvente, a fresas. La amaba mucho, demasiado, ese era justo el problema, aun recuerdo cuando como la conocí:

_Flash Back_

_- Vamos juega conmigo – me pedía mi hermanita menor, Alice_

_- No, ya déjame en paz Alice, vamos Emmet sigue jugando.- le pedí a mi hermano, con el que jugaba en el nintendo_

_- Aaaaaahhhh… mamá, Emmet y Edward no quieren jugar conmigo.- sollozo la pequeña duende chismosa_

_- Emmet, Edward bajen ahora mismo.- grito mamá desde la cocina_

_- Si, mamá.- dijimos al unísono, lanzando ambos una mirada de odio a la duende_

_Bajamos la escalera y al final de esta se encontraba mi mamá furiosa con ambas manos en la cintura._

_- ¿Por qué no quieren jugar con su hermanita pequeña?- nos regañó_

_- Demasiada pequeña para mi gusto.- susurró Emmet haciéndome sonreír._

_- ¿Que dijiste Emmet?- le preguntó mamá._

_- Nada mamá, solo que Alice quiere jugar a las muñecas y nosotros no, ¿por qué no juega con una niña de su edad?_

_- Por qué no conozco una.- grito Alice, ¿En qué momento había bajado ella? _

_- No te preocupes cariño, tu padre, invitó al jefe Swan, sé que él tiene una pequeña hijita, le voy a pedir que la traiga, ¿si corazón?- habló dulcemente _

_- Si mami.- sonrió "inocentemente"_

_- Mientras que ustedes dos, vayan a arreglarse que vamos a tener visita – nos regañó._

_Subimos fastidiados, maldito duende traicionero, no es justo por su culpa teníamos que bañarnos, cambiarnos, andar limpios, y lo peor, soportar a otra niña¹ ugh‼. Después de toda esa tortura bajamos "muy lindos" según mamá._

_- En serio ¿tenemos que hacer esto?- indagó Emmet, totalmente aburrido._

_- Vamos mamá, la única que quiere una amiga es Alice, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto nosotros?_

_- Ya basta. Los dos.- contestó mamá_

_Esperamos aburridos hasta que ellos al fin llegaron a casa y tocaron el timbre. Nadie se movió._

_- Tranquilos voy yo.- dije. Mis padres y Alice, estaban nerviosos, como si fuera a llegar un rey, una reina o algo por el estilo._

_Y entonces abrí la puerta y la vi, me equivoqué fatalmente. La que llegó no era una reina, era un ángel. Seguramente había muerto y me encontraba en el cielo, porque esta belleza no era digna de mortales, no sé cuanto tiempo me habría quedado embobado mirándola, cuando un hermoso rubor apareció en sus mejillas, ahora si estaba seguro que había muerto._

_- ¿Que pasa querido?- habló mamá desde la sala, el jefe Swan me miraba como si me faltara un tornillo o algo, entonces aparte la vista del ángel, avergonzado._

_- Nada mamá, ya llegaron.- avisé y entre algo apresurado, me senté al lado de mi hermano mientras todos me miraban extrañados._

_- Buenas tardes, Esme, Carlisle. Ella es mi hija Isabella Swan.- ella estaba escondida detrás de su padre, le dio un suave golpe con su pequeño brazo – Disculpa, ella prefiere que la llamen Bella, Bella Swan.- repitió orgulloso. Bella era justo lo que ella era, bella._

_- Límpiate que se te escurre la baba.- dijo Alice luego de pasar por mi lado, en su andar tan grácil como siempre. No es que creyera lo que dijo, pero solo por si acaso pasé mi mano de manera disimulada por las comisuras de mis labios, no, felizmente no había nada ahí – Hola Bella, mi nombre es Alice.- la abrazo con efusividad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ojalá fuera yo quien hiciera eso, basta Edward concéntrate, ella solo la miró sorprendida, pero así era Alice siempre.- Ese niño enorme que parece un oso es mi hermano Emmet, y el que te mira como bobo es Edward, mi otro hermano.- miré hacia el piso humillado por las palabras de mi hermana, ¿era tan notorio?_

_La duende se acercó a Bella, le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella solo respondió con un sonrojo. _

_Y así fue como me enamoré de la que luego sería mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahí empezó mi tortura, quizá era demasiado trillado, pero sí, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Al principio pensé que solo era atracción pues ella es hermosa, como una ninfa. Pero cuando empezó a tener citas, me embargó una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Cuando no venía a una salida con nosotros porque tenía una cita, me recorría una envidia salvaje contra cualquier chico que Bella prefiriera sobre mí, y eso fue la causante de ponerle nombre a mi emoción no clasificada. Yo estaba _celoso_. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que amaba a Bella. Adoraba cada cosa que hacía, desde todas sus virtudes hasta sus –muy pocos– defectos.

Seguí caminando hasta el hermoso prado, que hacía mucho tiempo había encontrado mientras jugábamos a las escondidas cuando íbamos de campamento. Como era obvio, la única en enterarse de mi lugar secreto fue Bella. El lugar se hallaba rodeado únicamente por naturaleza.

Estaba molesto. Mi ángel había salido, otra vez, con uno de esos estúpidos muchachos del instituto, pero no con cualquiera, sino con el idiota con el que llevaba saliendo dos meses, James, a pesar de eso, le seguían llegando invitaciones de otros tarados. Al parecer mis miradas amedrentadoras tenían menos efecto ahora, los tontos se habían vuelto más valientes o quizá ya no apreciaban tanto su vida.

Mientras me acercaba escuché un ruido extraño, diferente al de los animales del bosque, parecía más un sollozo. Me apresure a llegar ahí, pues como dije, solo una persona sabia de este lugar y si ella estaba llorando, quería estar lo más rápido posible a su lado para consolarla.

Al llegar la encontré sentada, sus manos abrazaban sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba apoyada en ellas, su cabello no me permitía ver su rostro. Caminé lentamente y me coloqué frente a ella y separé lentamente su cabello. Su naricita estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas y la piel que rodeaba sus cejas, se veía tan débil. Me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasó, mi niña? – dije observándola tratar inútilmente de eliminar las evidencias de su llanto.

- Nada

- ¿Lloras por nada?

- Yo no estaba llorando – me agaché junto a ella y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos.

- ¿Por qué me abrazas? – preguntó.

- Porque no estuve ahí para protegerte de la persona que te hizo llorar – me miró con dulzura al oí me respuesta.

- ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos, Ed? - indagó con voz ahogada, la pegué más a mi cuerpo. Colocó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sentía como esa parte en la que descansaba su cabeza, se humedecía. Seguía llorando.

- Tranquila – pasé mi mano por su espalda – vamos cariño, ya no llores.

Había consolado muchas veces a Bella, mi ángel tenía la mala suerte de solo salir con idiotas, sus relaciones no duraban más de unas dos o tres semanas, pero ella se ilusionaba demasiado y casi siempre terminaba con el corazón herido.

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo ahí hasta que se fue calmando. La separe un poco para ver su rostro, tenía las mejillas empapadas y el cabello un poco revuelto.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a contar que sucedió, pequeña?

- Fue…fue James.

- Ese maldito – susurré, ese chico siempre me había dado mala espina, al igual que todos, si somos sinceros.

- Recuerdas que hoy iba a salir con él ¿no? – asentí algo molesto – pues… fui al restaurante donde me citó y lo encontré… - respiró profundamente – con…con otra muchacha, una tal Victoria…ambos me contaron…que ya salían desde hace unas tres semanas…"_amor a primera vista_" me dijeron…James me lo quería decir ahora…para…para eso me citaron – mientras me lo contaba con voz llorosa, veía en sus ojos la tristeza que esta traición le causaba.

- Ninguno de ellos, menos el bastardo de James, merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas, ángel – dije mientras con mi dedo limpiaba las indeseadas lagrimas que volvían a caer.

- Que sepa eso no evita que me duela, Ed, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa eso? ¿Quizá soy yo la del problema? Tal vez…tal vez simplemente deba resignarme a quedarme sola – bajó la cabeza

- Bella…Bella…Bella escúchame – seguía cabizbaja, coloqué mi mano bajo su barbilla e hice que me mirara – Tú no tienes nada malo – vi en sus ojos que no creía ni una palabra de lo que le decía. Suspiré, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? – Eres la mejor persona que conozco, eres amable, desinteresada, adorable y valiente, aparte de hermosa, eres perfecta y si ninguno de esos imbéciles se dio cuenta de lo que vales, pues mal por ellos. Vas a ver que tu príncipe azul, violeta o verde… – Sonrió débilmente ante mis palabras. – te espera en algún lado, lo encontraras muy pronto, porque nadie merece tanto como tú, ser feliz. Mientras tanto, puedes tenerme a mí, tu mejor amigo que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que me muestres una de tus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Además nunca vas a estar sola, solo mira al costado y siempre me vas a encontrar ahí para ti – Cuando terminé de hablar, noté que me miraba con ojos cristalinos ¿Hice algo mal?

- Eres el mejor – dijo colgándose de mi cuello – no sé que hice para merecerme un _amigo _como tú que siempre está ahí para cuando lo necesito. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿no? – asentí, ojala fuera el mismo amor que yo le sentía. Nos echamos en el pasto, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, dejándome ver el tono rojizo que tomaba su cabello estando al sol – Ya sé como va a ser mi príncipe. Verde.

- ¿Por qué verde?

- No lo sé, me gusta ese color

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo va a ser, princesa?

- Sip, porque me caes bien te lo voy a decir – sonreí, volvía a ser mi Bella – Va a ser alto.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser bajo?

- Seria raro ¿no crees?, me tendría que agachar para besarlo, además, imagínate que un día no alcanzo un libro, se lo pido a él y saca una pequeña escalera para llegar hasta ahí y como no llega yo lo tengo que cargar. Demasiado vergonzoso – reí por su ocurrencia.

- Okey, tiene que ser alto.

- Tiene que ser divertido, inteligente, no un genio, pero tampoco un tonto, atleta, fuerte…

- ¿Fuerte?

- Si, para que me retenga antes de caerme, si es muy débil, nos caeríamos los dos.

- Es cierto, había olvidado tu atracción por el suelo.

- Hey, mi falta de coordinación no es algo cómico.

- Tranquila, tranquila, dime más requisitos de tu príncipe _verde_

- Tiene que ser cariñoso, compresivo, una persona a la que pueda contarle mis terribles pesares y siempre me apoye, que en los peores momentos logre sacarme una sonrisa, que no tema sacar su lado sensible y que sea guapo.

- Haber si lo tengo, tiene que ser alto, divertido, inteligente, atleta, fuerte, cariñoso, comprensivo, sensible y guapo.

- Si, esa es mi descripción de mi príncipe verde, pero lo más importante es que me ame y que nunca me dañe, ¿Sabes? – Se levanto, logrando que yo también lo hiciera, como si estuviéramos conectados – Tu te pareces mucho a mi príncipe verde – mi pulso se acelero – Quiero que mi príncipe sea como tu Edward – acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo, cerré los ojos ante su acto. Suspiró. – y cuando lo encuentre siempre me vas a ver sonreír, pero yo no soy la única que debe ser feliz, tu también lo mereces ¿Así que dime, quién sería el amor de tu vida? – Aun atontado por tener su mano en mi rostro, respondí

- Tu – recién me di cuenta lo que había dicho, la encontré con los ojos muy abiertos – Tu supones que ya la conozco – respondí algo nervioso, ella rió tranquila.

- ¿Pensé que…? Nada, olvídalo – sacudió la cabeza - Si supongo que ya la conoces, es por eso que no sales con otras chicas ¿no? – no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

En ese momento mi mente se llenó de preguntas, ¿Qué pasaría si yo me declaraba? ¿Si le confesaba que ella era la única dueña de mi corazón? ¿Qué me moría por contarle lo que causaba en mí? ¿Qué era la única que reinaba en mis sueños? ¿La mujer de la cual vivia enamorado?

**_Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el primer capitulo modificado y editado por (redoble de tambores)...¡Sofi Slz! (taratarataran)pueden creer que recién ahora que me metí en su perfil, vi que es del mismo país que yo, si, ambas somos peruanas, :D, lo se, soy algo distraída, en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me dejan sus comentarios con su opinión, si quieren que siga o deje esta loca idea de cambiarlo, debo recibir al menos seis comentarios dándome el visto bueno, para seguir con esto, besos _**


	2. Brillante Idea

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pero yo ya sabia hace mucho tiempo cual era la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Me diría que me quiere solo como un amigo. Como un _hermano_. Y si, tenia miedo de escuchar un rechazo de sus labios tanto que, no pensaba declararme. Nunca. J_amás_

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Entonces cual sería tu descripción del amor de tu vida? – preguntó. Pensé en decirle la verdad. Bueno, al menos parte de ella.

- Sería… – la miré fijamente – Tendría que ser dulce, modesta. Ser buena con las personas, en especial con los niños, ya sabes, para que críe bien a nuestros hijos. – una versión pequeña de Bella y mía, me nublo la vista por un momento - Tendría que ser culta o por lo menos haber leído más de un libro. Divertida, alegre. Que pueda sentirme bien con ella. Y que sepa cocinar, si no me muero de hambre.

- No seria culpa de ella que seas un pésimo chef.

- No cocino tan mal – me defendí.

- ¿Es enserio? La última vez que cocinaste, y aun no entiendo como sucedió, la comida quedo pegada al techo y lo poco que comimos estuvo tan horrible que para que no se desperdiciara se la tuvimos que dar al perro y _murió._ ¿Eso no te parece cocinar mal? – pregunto incrédula. Como olvidarlo, hasta ahora siento que el perro me sigue desde el mas allá. Una vez vi su sombra, estoy seguro.

- Esta bien, para eso ella tiene que cocinar bien y tiene que ser responsable. Tranquila, para calmarme es que a veces suelo ser un poco extremista.

- Si, claro. "A veces"

- Como sea. Por ultimo tiene que ser bonita.

- Qué superficial.

- Hey, tu dijiste tiene que ser atleta y guapo; y yo no dije nada.

_Sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo, sácame del bolsillo, oye soy tu celular, sácame del bolsillo_

- Que ringtone mas extraño – exclamó divertida.

- Tú tienes a Justin Bieber.

- Es guapo ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – la ignoré.

- ¿Si?

_- Edward ¿Se puede saber donde estas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados. Bella ha desaparecido. Lo peor fue que me encontré con James de la mano de Victoria, la pelirroja, le pregunte por Bells y me dijo que ya habían terminado. Así que no tenía la obligación de saber su ubicación._

- Alice, ella esta conmigo. No te preocupes.

_-¡Por lo menos hubieras llamado para decirme que estaba allí!_

- No sabia que la estaban buscando – respondí inocente.

_- ¡Pásame con ella! – _exigió gritando.

- Ok – le di el teléfono a Bella.

- Allie…si…estoy bien…estoy con él…lo siento, lo apagué…es que necesitaba estar a solas…no Alice…por supuesto que te quiero…no…Alice…Alice…ALICE…es que no te callabas, prometo no volver a hacerlo…si, si, yo ya voy para allá…claro que sí…no te preocupes…bye, besos – cerró el celular y lo puso en mi mano.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, no debes desaparecer así – le reprendí

- Este bien. Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer ¿estoy perdonada? – hizo un puchero adorable.

- Pasas mucho tiempo con ese duende, es una mala influencia para ti – murmuré entre dientes. Rió, estiré mi mano y cuando la tomó mando una agradable descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo.

- Vamos, antes de que cometa una locura – jalé de su mano para que se parara.

- Como si nosotros pudiéramos detenerla en ese caso.

- Al fin llegan – exclamó Alice cuando entramos a la casa. Me abrazó y luego más efusivamente a Bella con una mirada preocupada - ¿Estas bien?

- Claro que lo estoy y ya deja de preguntarlo. Ed tiene razón ese imbécil no merece ni una sola de mis lagrimas.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo con orgullo Emmet y la cargo en su espalda hasta la sala.

- ¿Algún día le dirás lo que sientes? – suspiré, _el que nada apuesta nada gana_ me repetía siempre.

- Enana no molestes si algún día se lo digo será cuando yo lo decida. Por ahora estoy bien como su amigo – mentí descaradamente.

- El tiene razón, Allie – proclamo su novio – Cuando quiera lo dirá. Solo espero que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Son siempre tan insoportables o es que recién me doy cuenta?

- No seas tan duros con ellos. Solo te desean lo mejor.

- Y en verdad se los agradezco, Rose. Pero a veces desearía que no se metan en mis asuntos.

- Se preocupan por ti. Es su deber al ser tus amigos.

- Edward – dijo Emmet – el perro de mi vecino me cae mal. Ladra toda la noche. Por que no cocinas algo para el ¿eh? – ¿en serio, los que rieron eran mis mejores amigos?

- Ya déjalo – me senté al lado de Bella – Vamos a ver una película ¿te apuntas?

- Claro

- No se si pueda hacerlo

- Tranquila, sabes que estaré a tu lado. Si no lo puedes soportar o te dice algo estúpido solo avísame y dale una excusa mas a Emmet y a mí para golpearlo – sonreí macabramente.

- La violencia no resuelve nada.

- Eso es lo que tú dices Bells, eso es lo que tú dices – dijo Emmet imitando mi sonrisa.

- ¡Ya! Esto es una tontería. El debería ser quien se esconda, no tú.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Alice – apoyo Rose – además Edward comparte todas tus clases de hoy ¿no?

- Casi todas – Acepté. Me había costado coquetear con la secretaria para que fuera así. Aun recuerdo lo horrible que fue. Esa octogenaria mujer me mostro el escote.

- Bueno, pues acompáñala – acepte con algo mas que simple entusiasmo

En todas las clases seguí a Bella como una sombra era algo cómico. La verdad me sentía como su guardaespaldas. No es como si me quejara puesto que estuve todo el día con ella. No vi a James o a Victoria por ningún lado, tal vez ese bastardo no era tan estúpido como creía. En las dos únicas horas, antes del almuerzo, que no estuve con ella se me hicieron eternas. Sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase.

- Espero haber sido un buen acompañante en el día, señorita – Me encantaba hacer sonreír a Bella. Y lo logré.

- Por supuesto que lo fuiste – Nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento para hablar con los chicos. Aunque n_o todo sale como lo planeas._

- Edward – exclamo una voz muy conocida por mí. Lamentablemente – Isabella – pronuncio con rencor.

- Hola.

- Hola Tanya – salude por cortesía. Tanya era una mujer hermosa, tenía un cabello largo y perfectamente arreglado. Rubio rojizo. Una figura impresionante y un hermoso rostro. Pero era una acosadora, además odiaba a Bella y la prueba de eso era la forma en que la estaba mirando.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al estacionamiento – contesté extrañado ¿A dónde más podría ir?

-Ah – dijo desilusionada - ¿No me tienes nada que decir?

- No.

- Bueno, chau – se dio la vuelta y se fue algo abatida.

- Que rara conversación – mencioné mientras salíamos

- Vaya que eres despistado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella quería que la invites a salir Ed.

- Oh. Tiene mucho sentido - Sacudí la cabeza restándole importancia.

- Y... ¿No piensas hacerlo?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que se conozcan, se hagan novios, se casen y tengan unos preciosos hijos.

- Ahora si estoy seguro de que Alice es una mala influencia – su pequeña mano impacto en mi hombro.

-Golpeas como niña – me burlé.

- Hello – se apuntó – soy una niña.

- Una niña muy pequeña – Sabía cuan orgullosa podía ser Bella y me encantaba cuando se enojaba.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de seas un gigantón – exclamó.

- Mis sentimiento, Bells – coloque mis manos en mi corazón y puse una falsa expresión dolida.

- Tonto – murmuro entre dientes. Sonreí.

- Sabes que amas a este tonto – la abrace y así caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. Fue algo difícil, sumándole la falta de equilibrio de ella, aun así llegamos con los chicos entre risas.

- Awww – un flash me cegó momentáneamente logrando que soltara a Bella. Ella al igual que yo también se tallaba los ojos – Va a ser una foto fantástica. Definitivamente va al álbum.

- Podrías haber avisado, Alice

- ¿Y arruinar la foto? No lo creo.

- Loca – me golpeo en el hombro

- Au – la duende maniática de las ropas tenia fuerza – ¿Por qué todas quieren golpearme? – dije fastidiado. Bella emitió una pequeña risa.

- Eres golpeable. Es casi como si tu hombro atrajera a nuestras manos, Ed.

- Me falta a mi – dijo Rosalie con un puchero. Emmet volteo hacia ella

- Si quieres yo lo detengo para que lo golpees – ofreció con ternura.

- Te escucho, Emmet.

- Lo sé – sonrió.

- Ya vámonos, chicos. Esme va a cocinar y…

- ¡Si, Comida de Esme, la mejor del mundo! – cogió a su novia y subieron al Jeep. Arrancaron sin esperar.

- Vamos – Guie a Bella hacia mi hermoso Volvo, abrí su puerta y entre en el lugar de conductor. Mientras manejaba la carretera hacia mi casa noté algo extraño. La hermosa castaña a mi lado parecía nerviosa. Recelosa. Desde que recibió un mensaje estaba así. - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Pasar? Pff… ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? ¿Acaso a ti te pasa algo? – me miró enarcando una ceja. Ahora era obvio que algo ocurría.

- Bien. Dime que es.

- No se de que me hablas – miro hacia la ventana fingiendo desinterés. El problema es que ella era una pésima mentirosa.

- ¿Mataste a alguien? Quizá si me lo dices te ayude a enterrar el cuerpo – indagué mientras miraba de manera alternada entre la carretera y mi mejor amiga – Eso es lo bueno de tener un bosque cerca o prefieres que lo tiremos al mar. La Push tampoco está tan lejos.

- No es tan malo – repuso divertida - Tal vez si. Yo creo que no y espero que me lo agradezcas a largo plazo. Aunque posiblemente ahora te moleste.

- Suéltalo.

- Bien. Primero ¿Qué te parece Tanya?

- ¿Tanya? - ¿Que tenia que ver ella en todo esto? – Pues... No sé. Supongo que es bonita y todo eso.

- ¿Cómo persona? ¿Qué te parece como persona? – pase una mano por mi cabello.

-Mmh…Es educada…divertida, supongo y…eh…sociable

- ¿Entonces te cae bien?

- Creo.

- Perfecto – la mire confundido.

- ¿Qué tramas, princesa?

- ¿Y que te parece Mike Newton? – pregunto. Siempre he odiado que ella hable de chicos.

- Es rubio – admití hosco. Rió.

- Ya lo se. Otra vez te pregunto ¿Cómo es como persona?

- Tonto.

- Ed – advirtió

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Es jugador de básquet. Amable. Un buen brother*.

- Entonces te cae bien – asentí con la cabeza, afirmando su suposición. No manteníamos una amistad. Pero si nos encontrábamos podíamos charlar con tranquilidad.

- Bien. Ahora dime que planeas.

- Me parece bien. Tanya y Mike se llevaran genial – dije despreocupado. Ya casi llegábamos. Voltee en la curva. Este lugar era hermoso.

- No me refería a eso – Emmett tenía razón. Las mujeres son confusas – Me refiero…a una cita entre – empezó a hablar tan bajo que tuve que acercarme para escucharla – Tanya y tu…y Mike y yo – finalizo con temor. Mirando expectante mi reacción.

-…- La furia y desolación se apodero por completo de mí.

_Y que creías ¿Qué después de romper con James iba a correr a tus brazos? – indago con burla una cruel voz en mi cabeza – Después del fin de semana ya tiene su nuevo príncipe. Ni siquiera tu nombre pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. Tonto_

_- _Ed

_Iluso. Crédulo. Estúpido_

_- _Ed – estacione el carro frente a la casa de mis padres

_Torpe. Idiota. Ingenuo. _

Baje del carro y abrí su puerta. Mis ojos ardían y mi vista estaba nublosa

_Bobo. Mentecato. _

Sentí como aprisionaba mi brazo, interrumpiéndome.

- Edward – me llamo con su voz de sirena. Seguí mirando la enorme mansión que se hallaba frente a mí. Una casa de tres pisos de altura, rectangular y bien proporcionada. Por el rabillo del ojo observe como se colocaba frente a mí. – Edward – volvió a llamarme. La observe, sus ojos brillaban por una preocupación casi maternal. Nunca podría dejar de amarla. Ella era mi todo. Mientras que yo, en su vida, no era nadie. Su expresión se torno sorprendida – Por dios. ¿Estas llorando? – su mano quiso alcanzar mi rostro. Yo me voltee en un gesto desesperado por no caer en sus encantos.

- Tenemos que entrar – evadí, trate de caminar pero ella me lo impidió

- Espera. Dime que pasa. ¿Te molesta que quiera salir con Mike? Por que si es así yo…yo puedo cambiar de planes…no salgo con el, si es lo que quieres – se notaba el sacrificio que lo costaba al decir esto

- ¿Lo amas? – pregunta con aprensión. Esto la tomo con la guardia baja

- No lo se. Lo conocí el fin de semana. Papa fue a comprar una nueva caña y decidí acompañarlo. Fuimos a Newtons Olympic. Es el hijo de la dueña. Salimos el fin de semana. Y en el instituto me invito a salir. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y es muy agradable. Creo que es el indicado – se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Pero yo ya lo había visto. Ese brillo conocido por mi, ilumino sus ojos. El brillo que apareció la primera vez que Alice me hablo de Jasper. El brillo que surgía entre las miradas de mis padres. El brillo que compartían Rosalie y Emmett. Ese que seguramente aparecía en mis ojos cuando la miraba. El brillo que solo emitía una persona enamorada. Ese, que mataba cualquier esperanza de un "nosotros". Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos. Un grito de dolor quería escapar de mis labios – Ed. Di algo, por favor

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Isabella? – exclame notando mi voz débil y sin fuerza. Tal como me sentía en ese momento. Abatido de admirarla desde lejos sabiendo que nunca seria mía. Cansado de soportar el dolor de verla con chicos que no la amaban ni el cuarto de lo que yo lo hacia. Mi corazón no podía soportar ya todo esto - ¿Deseas que te felicite? ¿Pretendes acaso que haga de Cupido entre ustedes? ¡¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga?

- A mí

- Claro – sonreí con pesar - Siempre te importa lo que tu mejor amigo diga.

- Así es

- Lo lamento pero no quiero ver como otro tonto te daña

- El es diferente – defendió mordaz. Afirmando lo que suponía Yo sabia que ella no sentía amor cuando estaba con James o con los otros. Al fin mis peores temores se volvieron realidad. Ella encontró una persona a la cual amar.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? – indague cuando al fin pude mantener mi voz firme.

- Uhm…bueno. No comprendo el por que, pero siempre me siento mas tranquila cuando andas cerca. Más segura. Se que nunca me harás daño y tal vez es por eso que te tengo tanta confianza. Es que yo por ti metería las manos al fuego sabiendo que no voy a quemarme. Además, estaba pensando que tú siempre me ayudas pero, yo no hago nada por ti. – _Tu sola existencia ya es suficiente_ - Te preocupas tanto por mí que ni siquiera tienes tiempo de tener una novia. Y yo como buena amiga que soy te conseguí a Tanya. La mujer perfecta para el mejor amigo del mundo - _Si no busque a nadie es por que solo te quería a ti_, sin embargo como un cobarde calle. Era el momento. Sabia cual era mi deber. Aunque mi corazón gritara que no, haría todo lo posible por que ella sea feliz. El amor hacia una persona hace que no te importe nada más que su felicidad. Aunque esa felicidad no sea contigo – Iré a esa cita – afirme. En su rostro una inmensa sonrisa se formo. No notaba como me dolía esto.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – Me abrazo feliz. Inmediatamente su calor y su aroma impactaron contra mí. Me sentí vulnerable en sus brazos. Mis manos picaban por responderle el abrazo no obstante, no lo hice. Era ya tiempo de que me acostumbrara a la idea de que ella no era mía. Nunca lo fue. Solo una ilusión de un tonto corazón. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla. Un extracto del poema Balada Del Loco Amor de José Angel Buesa, con el que ahora me sentía identificado, apareció en mi mente:

Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco  
Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.  
No se si te amé mucho... No se si te amé poco,  
Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo  
Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré

Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.  
Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,  
Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

* Es como los chicos nombra a sus amigos. Para los que no los saben brother es hermano. Parece que para ellos es difícil decir, es un buen amigo. Hombres ¿Quién los entiende?

Hola Chicas, si soy yo. No un juego de su computadora. Estoy aquí actualizando después de mucho tiempo. Si, ahora soy una quinceañera. Soy mas madura o eso dicen. Ahora quiero aclarar algo que parece que todavía las confunde, este fic es el primero que escribí, solo que decidí hacerle unos arreglos. La trama es la misma así que las que leyeron la antigua versión, respiren tranquilas :D. En fin, me encanta este capitulo espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo. Es triste hacer pasar a mi Ed por todo esto, pobrecito. A mí en lo personal me encantan los poemas de José Angel Buesa, estaba leyendo uno y pensé en ponerlo aquí. Bien me despido, dejan unos reviews. Besos


	3. ¿Quien es ella?

_Tanya esta locamente enamorada, aceptó de inmediato. Solo si él se lo pide. _

Fue el mensaje que me mando Ángela, hace ya un rato. Luego, le solté la bomba a Edward. Trate de tantear terreno antes de hacerlo. No sabría decir si sirvió de algo. Espere que me matara, – Es decir que se molestara conmigo, pues él siempre ha sido un caballero. Se que no me tocaría ni un pelo. – gritara ó no sé, cualquier reacción que mostrara su molestia.

Sin embargo en ese momento su rostro endureció hasta llegar a una fría expresión. No dijo ni una palabra y sus manos apretaron más el volante. Silencio absoluto es lo que en estos momentos reinaba en el volvo plateado. Un silencio incomodo, muy raro entre nosotros. Trate de hablar con él, no obstante me ignoro.

Aparcamos frente a la mansión de su familia, en total mutismo. Bajó del auto y abrió la puerta. Espero hasta que tuviera los pies en el piso y cerró – con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria – la puerta de copiloto.

Ni siquiera pestañaba, razón por la cual sus ojos se tornaron un poco rojos. A estas alturas me encontraba muy preocupada.

- Ed – llamé. Pero al parecer aparte de mudo, mi amigo se había vuelto sordo. Lo sujete del brazo tratando de detenerlo. – Edward – insistí. Me dolía la actitud que estaba teniendo. Se quedo quieto observando hacia el frente. No parecía dispuesto a voltear. Me paré frente suyo. – Edward – Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraron un dolor infinito. Se empezaron a tornar brillantes y mi corazón se congelo. Mi Edward derramando lagrimas. – Por dios. ¿Estás llorando? – pregunte estúpidamente.

Aquel muchacho que consideraba mi alma gemela, la única persona que me comprendía por completo y mi mejor amigo, sufría. Trate de secar las gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos ahora apagados. De manera tosca evadió mi contacto.

- Tenemos que entrar - Parecía desesperado por alejarse de _mi._

- Espera. Dime que pasa ¿Te molesta que quiera salir con Mike? Por que si es así yo…yo puedo cambiar de planes…no salgo con el, si es lo que quieres – Si tenia que elegir definitivamente seria Edward mi elección. A pesar de que eso querría decir no ver al rubio hermoso.

- ¿Lo amas? – pregunto temeroso.

¿Amor? ¿Eso es lo que sentía por Mike?

- No lo sé – conteste finalmente – Lo conocí el fin de semana. Papa fue a comprar una nueva caña y decidí acompañarlo. Fuimos a Newtons Olympic. Es el hijo de la dueña. Salimos el fin de semana. – un momento que recordaría eternamente – Y en el instituto me invito a salir. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y es muy agradable. Creo que es el indicado. – Azorada miré el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Vaya, seria que yo me había enamorado de Mike.

Lo conocía hace mucho tiempo, y sentía cositas cuando estaba con él. Intenté ignorarlo pues en ese tiempo tenía novio. En mi salida con Charlie, me sentia deprimida. Salí un momento a tomar aire, quería llamar a Edward para que, como siempre, me apoyara y el salió. Su cabello rubio y sus preciosos orbes azules me dejaron embobada.

Hablamos. Reimos mucho logrando que olvidara mi pena. Guapísimo, atlético, divertido además de terriblemente tierno. Mi príncipe verde, si bien lo hallaba más semejante a un príncipe azul, podía sentir que era el correcto. No obstante yo no estaría con el si a mi amigo cobrizo le molestaba

– Ed. Di algo, por favor

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Isabella? – Gritó melancólico - ¿Deseas que te felicite? ¿Pretendes acaso que haga de Cupido entre ustedes? – indago con cruel ironia - ¡¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga?

- A mí.

- Claro. Siempre te importa lo que tu mejor amigo diga.

- Así es.

- Lo lamento pero no quiero ver como otro tonto te daña.

- Él es diferente – No podía comparar a Mike con la escoria de James.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo? – Hablo un poco mas calmado a pesar de que aun persistía la expresión torturada en su semblante.

- Uhm…bueno. No comprendo el por que, pero siempre me siento mas tranquila cuando andas cerca. Más segura. Se que nunca me harás daño y tal vez es por eso que te tengo tanta confianza. Es que yo por ti metería las manos al fuego sabiendo que no voy a quemarme. Además, estaba pensando que tú siempre me ayudas pero, yo no hago nada por ti. Te preocupas tanto por mí que ni siquiera tienes tiempo de tener una novia. Y yo como buena amiga que soy, te conseguí a Tanya. La mujer perfecta para el mejor amigo del mundo – Se quedo en silencio. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro. Yo estoy al corriente muy bien lo guapo que es Edward. Lo conozco desde que estábamos en pañales y vi desde cerca su cambio. De el dulce niño que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas al increíble joven frente a mí.

En la pubertad su voz suave e infantil fue tornándose un poco mas ronca, sin perder el tono aterciopelado. Su cabello lucia siempre despeinado pues, según me conto, a partir de los 10 años prohibió a su madre tratar de domarlo con gel ya que lo hacia ver como tonto. Desde ese momento dudo que un peine haya tocado esa rebelde mata cobriza. Su mandíbula se fue acentuando y sus pomulos se hicieron mas pronunciados.

Además la frente de Edward dibuja una suave curva y su nariz esta perfectamente formada -recta y estrecha. Posee unas hermosas pestañas marrones; oscuras, largas y gruesas. En ocasiones, como ahora, proyectan una larga sombra sobre sus mejillas.

Su piel palida combina perfectamente con esos ojos que posee. Verde esmeralda ocasionalmente podian parecer color jade. Liquidos e hipnóticos. Hermosos. Todo esto le daba un aspecto de Adonis. El cuerpo ya era un extra. Alto y Musculoso.

La muchacha que tuviera su corazón definitivamente seria la más suertuda del mundo. Una completa idiota si no lo aprovechaba.

– Iré a esa cita – asevero después de varios minutos. Me saco completamente de mis cavilaciones. Una inmensa felicidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté temiendo haber escuchado mal.

- Si – afirmó. Sin poder evitarlo me lance sobre el. No reaccionó cuando le rodeé con los brazos. Se comporto glacial, gélido a su manera. ¿Qué rayos ocurría aquí? Por un buen momento siguió así. Iba a separarme para preguntar si todo iba bien pero lo impidió cuando sus brazos de acero me apretaron a el. Estrecho fuertemente mi cuerpo como si quisiera que quedara pegada a él de por vida. Respire logrando inhalar su olor asombroso. Esa seria otra de sus cualidades. Un aroma hechizante. Raro pero muy exquisito. Casi como a bosque o a algo salvaje. Mi cabeza quedaba a la altura de su pecho por lo que no pude ver su rostro.

- Te quiero – murmuro. Sentí ternura. Ahora se parecía más a mi Edward. – Mucho – prosiguió.- Mas de lo quizá te imagines. Es por eso que no quiero que sufras. Se que Mike es un buen muchacho a pesar de eso me aterra la posibilidad de que te puedan dañar nuevamente. No se si podría controlarme y no romperle la cara – dijo con un poco de ira.

- Edward…

- Calla. No se si vuelva a decir esto – en ocasiones podía ser tan tímido – A pesar de todo…- trago saliva y suspiro – si lo amas – continuo con dificultad - No puedo hacer nada para impedirlo – note un fuerte tinte de honestidad. – En el amor no se decide y quiero de todo corazón que tu decisión sea la correcta – acaricio mi cabello con dulzura – Mi pobre princesa, parece que tu suerte esta cambiando – sonreí. ¿Se podía ser más dulce? Su cuerpo se enderezo un poco hasta estar frente a mi, con una sonrisa cordial y rastros de lagrimas en la mejilla – Sé feliz – Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome.

Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba su cuerpo pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Otra cosa bella que el tenia podía ser sus labios. Gruesos, bien dibujados y rosáceos. Parecen duros como el mármol, pero de alguna manera, amables.

Su mirada en ese momento era intensa, un caos total de emociones. Una de ella predominaba sin embargo no pude especificar muy bien el sentimiento. De hecho estábamos muy cerca y sus ojos no era exactamente en lo que mas pensaba. Edward se alejó.

– Bien, pequeña. Vamos a entrar y darle las buenas nuevas a todos ¿si?

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Sacudí la cabeza. Ya había logrado converser a mi amigo sobre la cita doble. En donde iba a salir con Mike Newton. Deberia estar saltando de alegría en vez de embrollada. Toco el timbre. Me puse tensa de inmediato. Desee creer que los muchachos aceptarían mi cita con Mike. Pero ¿y si no lo hacían? Aun recuerdo que en el comedor Emmett y Edward se colocaban a mi lado en la mesa y le rugían a quien se atreviera a mirarme. Jasper era un caso aparte. Una sola mirada suya lograba asustar a muchas futuras citas.

- Todo va ir bien – comento notando mi nerviosismo. Sonrió de lado, tranquilizándome. Me acerque rápido y coloque un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias por todo - Note un ligero rubor. La puerta se abrió y apareció Alice con una sonrisa cordial.

- Hasta que al fin llegan.

Los demás chicos se hallaban regados por toda la sala. Cuando entramos, atrajimos de inmediato su atencion. Los nervios volvieron a invadirme y sentí retortijones en el estomago.

- Pensamos que tal vez se los había comido el lobo. – bromeo Emmett - ¿Dónde estaban? – movio las cejas sugestivamente y con picardía.

- Bella quiere decirles algo – mire un poco molesta a Ed. Todavia no me encontraba lista, quizá nunca lo estuviera. Apreto mi mano mostrándome su apoyo.

- Nada va a pasar, tranquila. Estoy contigo. – susurro en mi oído. Mordí mi labio un poco nerviosa. Los cuatro se pararon en pareja frente a nosotros, curiosos.

- No es tan importante – Por supuesto para mi si lo era - Solo les quería contar que hemos decidido y vamos a salir en una cita, con Edward – Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos. Luego de sus rostro emergió una sonrisa inmensa. Se acercaron a abrazarnos y felicitarnos.

- Siempre supe que terminarían juntos – exclamo Rosalie

- Me alegro en verdad – dijo Jasper

- Hasta que al fin te decidiste, Eddy – comento Emmett demostrando que no era la única que creía que Ed necesitaba novia.

- Esto va a ser lo mejor del mundo. Los seis podremos salir en parejas – Se lo estaban llevando bastante bien.

- Querras decir los ocho, Al – corregí. Se volteo confundida

- ¿Los ocho? – indago

- Claro. A parte de nosotros van a estar Mike y Tanya – conteste con simplicidad

- Un momento – Emmett dijo confuso - No entiendo nada.

- Es fácil – replico Edward. Su voz volvio ser dura. Coloco su cara de Póker – La cita es entre Bella y Mike. Y Tanya y yo. Va a ser una cita doble. – Un tenso silencio se apodero de la sala. Observaron a Ed con lastima.

- Espera. ¿Ustedes que entendieron? – Cuestione confusa – ¿Por qué nos felicitaron? ¿Con quien creía que iba a salir?

- Con nadie –contesto Alice presurosa. Echo un vistazo preocupada a su hermano antes de decir – Rose y yo queremos hablar contigo Bells. A solas – recalcó.

- Claro – el cobrizo apresurado me detuvo.

- Relajate. Solo voy a ir un rato con las chicas.

- Vamos a hablar de la ropa para la cita, Edward. – Se miraron en una conversación sin palabras – No pienso decir nada.

- Bien – volvió a mirarme con ansiedad. Sonrei. Siempre tan sobreprotector.

- Ya regreso – acaricie su mejilla. Pareció calmarlo. Me dirigi con las chicas a la habitación de Alice. Cuando llegamos. Rose cerro la puerta y recostó su cabeza en ella. La menor de los Cullen me miro con reproche.

- ¿Qué? – sacudió la cabeza desconforme.

- No hay mejor ciego que el que no quiere ver – afirmó.

- ¿Eso debería decirme algo? – ambas rodaron los ojos.

- Isabella – Ugh. Dijo mi nombre completo. Eso solo avecinaba problemas – me vas a explicar en este momento ¡¿Quien rayos es Mike Newton? – sus ojos brillaban con furia. Rose siguió en la misma posición no obstante sentí su disconformidad.

- Capitán de basquetbol. Rubio. Ojos azules. Alto. Bien vestido – siguieron sin entender. – El ex de Jessica – ambas parecieron recordarlo al fin.

- Claro. El rubio – afirmo con molestia. Rosalie enarco una ceja en su dirección – No es que haya nada mal con ser rubio – la mirada de Rose no se altero - Sabes a que me refería.

- No lo sé – Alice sonrió nerviosa.

- Ese no es el tema. En este momento hablamos de Bella. – contestó buscando una salida rápida. Se fijaron en mi nuevamente.

- ¿Cuándo te invito a salir? – indago Rose calmada.

- Hoy – suspire al recordarlo – Fue tan lindo. Sucedió en la hora que no compartía con Ed. Él se acerco muy nervioso. Dijo que quería decirme algo y luego empezó a balbucear. – Alice tosió y sonó algo como: _tonto _cuando lo hizo. La miré con suspicacia.

- Es el clima de Forks. Continua.

- Bien – me volvi a situar en ese momento – Le explique que no entendía. De repente dijo rápidamente: ¿_Conmigo salir tu querrías? _Ni siquiera podía decir bien su pregunta. Acepté sin dudarlo. Y después bese…

- ¡¿LO BESASTE? – gritaron/preguntaron ambas frente a mi. Lucían horrorizadas.

- Si, fue un beso en la mejilla. Nada más. – Soltaron aire – Por ahora. – agregre en un susurro. Sus miradas amenazante mostraron que si oyeron lo que dije.

- Quieres que te bese. – no era una pregunta.

- Pues, claro. Si te gusta un chico obviamente vas a querer que te bese.

- El no te puede gustar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por…por...por – movía la boca como un pez. Volteó la cabeza indignada. – Díselo tú, Rose.

- De hecho… – hizo una mueca - No hay motivo por el que no pueda hacerlo.

- No hay motivo, dices. – Repuso alterada – Claro que hay un motivo. Un muy, muy importante motivo – sus voz se elevo unas octavas más alto.

- El cual prometimos callar.

- Pero…pero…Argh – me miró con fiereza. – Es tu culpa Isabella Marie Swan. Como no puedes ver lo obvio.

- ¿Yo?...tal vez soy algo despistada – acepté al fin.

- Muy despistada.

- Prometieron ayudarme con la cita. No venir a insultarme.

- Bien. Ya tengo tu ropa lista.

- No es posible.

- Si, lo hice mientras hablábamos.

- Wow – puso una mueca de superioridad.

- Lo se. Soy genial.

- Aun no me queda algo claro. – interrumpió Rose, pensativa.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué quieres que Edward vaya contigo?

- Pues, pienso que Ed necesita una novia. Siempre anda muy intenso. Quiero que sea feliz. – Rosalie y Alice sabían que escondia algo – Además – me sente en la cama – Probablemente yo tenga la culpa. El siempre esta atrás mío protegiéndome que no piensa en su vida. ¡Por el amor de dios! Tiene 17 y aun no tenido ni una novia. Siempre ando creyendo que soy la única que tiene problemas. Ed es muy noble y me pone como su prioridad. Es momento de que cambien los papeles.

- Entonces tu solución es salir con Mike.

- No. Mi solución es que Tanya salga con Edward. Y como sé que él es muy tímido. Yo lo acompañare.

- Una cita doble.

- Brillante ¿no?

- No. – rodé los ojos. – Quieres emparejar a mi hermanito con… _Tanya. – _remarcó con desagrado.

- Ella no es mala.

- Yo diría que es demasiado amable, aun más con los chicos.

- Rose. Tanya adora a Edward y él asegura que le agrada. Hacen la pareja perfecta.

- Son polos opuestos. El es agua y ella aceite. No se mezclan.

- Ademas lo de ella es más fanatismo que amor.

- Lo único que escucho son quejas – reclamé – Da la impresión de que tienen a la persona correcta para Ed. Hablen. Denme sugerencias, genios.

- Ella es inteligente. Divertida. No tiene el mejor gusto en ropas pero no se viste como una p...persona fácil.

- Si. Cocina bien y ama a Edward. Responsable. Perspicaz.

- Dulce, amable, compasiva, educada.

- Es muy bonita y tiene lindos ojos.

- Vaya. ¡Creo que se han enamorado! Tendre que hablar con Jasper y Emmett para decirles que tienen competencia.

- Que graciosa Swan – respondió Alice.

- Parece perfecta para Ed. Asi que, conociendo el instinto de Cupido que tiene ¿Por qué no los han unido ya?

- Por que ella no ve lo evidente. Mi hermano la ama. – un incómodo sentimiento apareció.

- Debe ser muy tonta para no notarlo.

- Eso es lo que he pensado toda mi vida – en los ojos de ambas noté burla.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresada. ¿Quién era aquella muchacha y por Ed nunca me habló de ella? - ¿La conozco? ¿Estudia en el instituto?

- Si la conoces y si, estudia con nosotros. Esta en el mismo año de hecho.

- Bien – alguien con esa condiciones solo podría ser – ¿Angela? Oh, es Angela. No puede ser. Su novio es Ben. Podre Ed de razón sufre. Ash…debió haberlo dicho antes. Lo habría ayudado. Aunque…no es tan tarde – Ahora los accidentes en coche eran muy comunes.

- No es Ángela.

- Que bueno…Me cae bien Ben y no se si podría haber hecho lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué planeabas? – inquirió Rose. Reí malévolamente.

- Ya no va a ser necesario – me observaron asustadas. – Entonces ¿Quién es?

- Es lo que nosotros sabemos y tu debes averiguar – ahora ellas rieron malévolamente. Hice un puchero.

- Por favor – rogué con lo que esperaba fuese una voz tierna.

- Aww – exclamaron. Sí, lo logre – Muy linda pero de mi boca no saldrá nada – tal vez no.

- Rosie – le dirigí la misma mirada.

- Lo siento cariño. – acaricio mi cabello. Me levante enojada.

- Correcto. Eventualmente lo descubriré. Mientras tanto Ed saldrá con Tanya – ambas suspiraron – Es su culpa deberían decírmelo. – cerre la puerta aun enojada con ellas. Tenían secretos conmigo. Ed no me había comentado quien le gustaba pero a Rosalie y Alice, si. Claro ¿Por qué yo debería saberlo? Solo soy su amiga, la que le cuenta toda su vida, la que no tiene secretos con el. ¡Solo eso! Me acerque a la sala y escuche ruidos.

- _Es una buena chica._

_- Y muy linda._

- _Lo sé._

_- No luces emocionado._

_- Es por que no lo estoy – interrumpió un ruido similar a cuando algo cae ó es arrojado - Es una mierda amar a alguien que no te corresponde._

_- Tanya es posiblemente la oportunidad de olvidarla._

_- Ella no es alguien a quien puedas olvidar fácilmente. – _ ¡¿Hasta Emmett y Jasper lo sabian? Entré donde ellos hablaban.

- Edward. – llamé. Los chicos voltearon asustados.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Puedo hablar contigo – mire a Ed, ignorando la pregunta de Emmett

- Claro – los tres se miraron complices. Mi enojo aumento. Camine hacia el bellísimo jardín de Esme. Supongo que Edward me seguía.

Y si no era asi…pues, ¡No me importa! Solo le iba a dar una, _una _oportunidad de demostrarme que si confía en mi. Si no simplemente confirmaría que, efectivamente, no soy tan indispensable en su vida como el lo es en la mía.

- Dime para que querías hablarme, Bella.

- Ed…- lucia receloso y resignado. Tal vez intuía lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se me hacia tan difícil. Un nudo se creo en mi garganta - ¿Tu… estas enamorado de…alguien?

**_Hey, _****_girls_****_. Si soy yo, la que nunca actualiza. En mi defensa debo decir que no tengo vida gracias a mi "amado" colegio. Espero que esta situación cambie cuando lleguen las vacaciones. Bien ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Déjenme un review para saber sus opiniones y recuerden, se donde viven. Okey, tal vez no lo sepa pero puedo averiguarlo. Soy una persona influyente. Así es conozco a Perry, el ornitorrinco. O si. Ahora temen ¿no? Jajaja XD. Cuídense, besos. _**

**_Pdta: Quiero mandar mis muchas felicitaciones para AnithaPattzCullenPacker quien cumplio 15 añitos el 11 de noviembre. Este capitulo va para ti. Pense publicarlo el mismo dia de tu santo pero como dije, no tengo tiempo. Espero que tu fiesta de cumpleaños alla sido tan divertida, que se convierta en un acontecimiento anual jajaja. Besos ahora un abrazo rapido antes de que te des cuenta de que no traje regalo. ;D_**


	4. ¿Solucionando problemas?

**Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Sthephanie Meyer y Edward es de Bella. Por ahora. :D**

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y después miro el suelo.

- No sé de que hablas – respondió esquivo.

- Claro que lo sabes.

- Tengo que regresar.

- Ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen. Solo demuestras que lo que pienso es cierto. Estas enamorado de una chica y jamás me lo dijiste. Me ocultaste la identidad de la persona más importante en tu vida. Se los dijiste a todos en esa casa pero no a mí. Tu mejor amiga. La que te cuenta todos sus secretos. Que tonta ¿no? ¡Como iba a pensar que era reciproco!

- No lo entiendes.

- Créeme, que tu desconfianza hacia mi,ha quedado demasiado claro.

- Confió plenamente en ti.

- Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

- No lo entiendes – repitió.

- ¡¿Como se supone que entienda si no dices nada? – grite bastante enojada. ¡Demonios! Se comportaba muy críptico. Emmett se asomo por la puerta.

- Emm… chicos. No quiero interrumpir pero sus gritos se escuchan hasta la casa y… - miro a Edward y luego a mí. Lo observe con furia. Aun seguía enojada con el. Además ahora interrumpía mi conversación. –So…solo quería que lo sepan – se fue rápido, casi corriendo.

Un pedazo de mi mente sonrió ante el hecho de que alguien tan grande como Emmett me tuviera miedo. El otro lado seguía a la espera de que Ed, el mudo, dijera algo.

- ¿Y bien? - Me miro transmitiendo su desesperación. Parecíaestar peleando con conceptos muy difíciles para expresarlos en palabras. Después de unos cuantos momentos de lo que parecía una lucha interna dolorosa siguió callado. Espere un para de minutos mas. Nada – Entiendo – camine molesta hasta la salida.

Él no me detuvo y tal vez fue lo mejor. Su mutismo solo lograba que mi mal humor aumentara. Me sentía verdaderamente herida. Descubrir que Edward tenía un secreto, muy importante, que yo desconocía era algo impactante. Yo, quien se jactaba de conocerlo incluso más que, Alice, su propia hermana. Era un extraño sentimiento. Me incomodaba y fastidiaba de igual forma. Al llegar a la sala oí murmullos. Mis cuatro amigos estaban reunidos secreteándose cosas. Los ignore y salí, dramáticamente, con un fuerte portazo.

Subí a mi maltratado auto y arranqué. Suspiré fuertemente. Tan difícil era decir un simple nombre. ¿Acaso alguna vez me había portado como una amiga celosa frente a Edward y por eso temía decirme como se llamaba?

Probablemente creyera que iba a ir a arrancarle el cabello. Yo jamás haría eso. Repudiaba la violencia. Incluso me consideraba pacifista. Quizás ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos tanto. Tal vez jamás podíasllegar a conocer totalmente a una persona.

Estacioné el auto y entré en mi hogar. Suspire nuevamente. Mi casa se notaba tan solitaria en este momento. Ojala Renné o Charlie estuvieran conmigo en lugar de pasear en un costoso crucero por una exuberante playa paradisiaca. Los consejos de mi alocada madre me sentarían genial junto con los mimos de papá. Agarréun pan y tome un poco de café.

No tenía demasiada hambre. Después de comer me fui a la cama. Aunque fuera demasiado temprano para dormir. Debí haber permitido que Charlie colocara una televisión en mi cuarto así podría distraerme ahora. Pero no, yo deseaba silencio y calma para poder leer en paz. Me daba demasiado flojera bajar hasta la sala por lo que me quede ahí.

Dormir sabiendo que nadie esta en tu casa era un poco tenebroso. Sin embargo debido a que Reneé acostumbraba jalar a mi padre a sus locos planes estaba acostumbrada. Aun así no podía conciliar el sueño. Mientras le daba un descanso a mi agotada mente empecé a dejarme llevar. Esos momentos de tranquilidad justo antes de quedarse dormida. Donde no notas los ruidos y simplemente Morfeo te arrulla. Son exactamente esos instantes cuando algo te tiene que hacer levantar.

Desperté cuando recién anochecía, no estaba segura de por que motivo no había continuado durmiendo. Mire el techo en penumbra. Tuve la impresión de que era las siete u ocho de la noche. Me encontrabaun poco dormida, tal vez casi del todo. Los párpados se mecerraban pesadamente. Ahí fue cuando oí el ruido que debía de haberme despertado al puntiagudo raspaba contra mi ventana provocando un chirrido agudo, similar al arañar de las uñas contra el susto me hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba tan fatigada y confusa que dudaba siestaba dormida o despierta.

El sonido chirriantey estridente se repitió.Salí a trompicones de la cama. Una gran silueta oscura se bamboleaba de un lado a otro del cristal, se movíacomo si fuera a lanzarse contra el cristal y atravesarlo. Retrocedí estupefacta yaterrada, a punto de gritar. Maldita sea. ¿Un ladrón? ¡¿Qué clase de idiota intenta robar la casa del jefe de policía? Quizá se había enterado que Charlie estaba de viaje. Pero ¿no seria una mejor opción violentar la puerta para entrar? O quizá entrar por cualquier otro cuarto que no estuviera ocupado.

No importaba ahora de cualquier forma. El ladrónprobablemente me mataría. Es decir, ¿que podía hacer yo si el traía un arma?

Entonces, cuando me debatía entre gritar como posesa o correr rápidamente hacia el bate de beisbol debajo de mi cama, el intruso habló.

- Bells ¿puedes abrir la ventana? – yo seguía mirándolo asombrada – Por favor, sé que estas molesta conmigo pero no vas a dejar que me parta la cabeza ¿o si? – no me moví - ¿Bella?

Despertando de mi letargo corrí hasta la ventana y la abrí. Me puse aun lado permitiendo que entrara. Después de ingresar con un ágil salto se limpió la camiseta azul que traía mientras una enorme sonrisa se iba extendiendo por su rostro. Parecía muycomplacido consigo mismo.

- Después de tantos años, no he perdido el toque – agregó arrogante. Y es que desde que teníamos 12 años dejó de hacerlo. Pensamos que éramos lo suficientemente grandes como para entrar por ventanas. Decidimos utilizar la puerta al igual que el resto de personas.

- ¿Estas demente? ¡Pudiste matarme de un susto sin contar lo increíblemente peligroso que es!

- Te preocupas por mí. Muy buena señal. Quiere decir que aún me quieres – habló. Prendí la luz.

- Me preocupa que un huracán se lleve el colegio y eso no quiere decir que ame ese sitio.

- Buen punto – transcurrieron varios segundos y lo único que hacia era mirar el cuarto. Como si fuera la primera vez que venía. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y al notar que lo observaba, sonriótímidamente.

- ¿Para que has venido, Edward? – pregunté cansada.

- Quiero presentar mis disculpas – me senté en la cama.

- Ahora no. Vuelve mañana ¿si?

- No quiero que estés enojada conmigo.

- Deseo lo mismo.

- Entonces alégrate.

- No es tan fácil. Yo jamás he tenido un secreto contigo, Ed. _Jamás._

- Lo sé. Pero esto es diferente. No es importante, lo juro.

- Es una chica de las que has estado enamorado un largo tiempo. Claro que importa – torció la boca - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Es irrelevante que sepas sobre ella. Mis sentimientos no son, ni serán, jamás correspondidos. Siempre me verá como un amigo.

- ¿Y que con eso? El amor puro siempre empieza con la amistad.

- No es lo mismo. Ella tiene novio.

- Pues no creo que sea mejor que tú.

- Ni yo – aclaró presuntuoso. Golpeé su hombro. Su mirada juguetona desapareció y frunció el ceño – Lo ama. Se emociona con solo hablar de él y su rostro se ilumina. Jamás la he visto tan feliz. Esta muy enamorada. – sus ojos se cristalizaron. Abracé a mi mejor amigo fuertemente mientras en mi mente odiaba a esa zorra.

- Ella no te merece, Ed.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Tampoco yo quería hacerlo, tenia un sentimiento desagradable en el pecho, pero sabia que si no lo hablábamos eventualmente nos traería líos, además Edward siempre estaba para cuando lo necesitaba y no era justo que lo dejara a la deriva cuando él tenía un problema. Me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tenemos que hacerlo.– Quiso interrumpir nuevamente pero con un movimiento de mano lo callé. – Entiendo que no la conozco y quizá por eso no la puedo juzgar, a pesar de que las chicas han dicho maravillas sobre ella, pero créeme que no me retracto de lo que he dicho. No te merece por que para mi nadie en el mundo es lo suficiente para ti. – una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - Eres mucho más de lo que cualquier chica puede ambicionar y si ella no lo ve, tal vez no sea la indicada. Quizás, sea hora de mirar por otros lados y olvidarte. Sera difícil, por supuesto, pero yo voy a estar ahí apoyándote. Probablemente un buen primer paso podría ser salir con otras chicas. Como con Tanya. Respecto a eso, Alice y Rosalie me han hecho sentir mal ¿sabes? Por lo que te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad para que te hechas atrás con lo de la cita doble. Conste que tienes solo diez segundos. Diez… Nueve… Ocho – negó con la cabeza.

- Tranquila pequeña. Te dije que iría y así será.

- Entonces ¿Estas bien? – pregunté cautelosa. No quería que volviera a su estado emo.

- Como no estarlo si has subido mi autoestima hasta lo cielos. – Dijo moviendo las manos dramáticamente – Gracias princesa –Beso mi frente con ternura. Vaya, en verdad quería que Tanya fuera la indicada y alejara de su mente a esa tonta.

Un ruido extraño, que provino de mi estómago, rompió el silencio. El rugido de mis tripas que exigían alimento. Edward frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió enojada.

- Isabella Marie Swan, por favor dime que me equivoco si creo que no has probado bocado alguno desde que saliste de mi casa. – habló con censura.

- Comí pan y café – dije temiendo desatar su ira.

- ¡Bella! – Requintó. – Te vas a enfermar si no comes bien. Vamos – tiró de mi brazo e hizo que me levantara.

- Tu no sabes cocinar.

- No me digas que tus padres no te dejaron comida congelada. A nosotros, Carlisle y Esme, prácticamente nos llenaron el refrigerador con eso. – me llevo a través de las escaleras y retiro la silla para que me sentara.

- Odio esa comida. – agregué con un puchero.

- Si quieres puedo cocinar…

- Está bien. Tampoco es tan fea. – las esquinas de sus labios se elevaron y colocó la comida en el microondas. Después me la sirvió en un plato y me acompañó mientras comía.

- Uhm…Lasaña congelada, la mejor – dije con obvio sarcasmo.

- No quisiste que cocinara.

- Te quiero mucho pero tu comida es un asco. – hablé con el poco tacto que me caracterizaba.

- Es cierto. Para eso estás ¿no? Yo evito que te caigas y tu cocinas.

- Jaja. Muy gracioso – seguí comiendo mientras era observada atentamente por él. Me sentí cohibida y quise desviar su atención además de decir algo que llevaba unos minutos en mi mente.

- Ed.

- Dime.

- Uhm… - ¿Cómo decirlo sin que se sintiera incomodo o que se volviera a deprimir? – Ya se que no me vas a decir nada sobre ella. – su cuerpo se tensó. Jugué con mi comida repentinamente incomoda. – Y esta bien. Quiero decir, es tu vida. Pero… me gustaría saber si algo llega a ocurrir con tu chica misteriosa. – levanté nuevamente la vista. Su mirada era intensa y me quede por un momento enganchada. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Créeme, serás la primera en enterarte. – parecía haber un trasfondo en sus palabras pero lo ignore. Imaginaciones mías.

- Entonces… – empecé mientras terminaba de lavarel plato y lo ponía a secar – ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo?

- ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo algo indecente? – Lo miré confusa – Por que te aclaro que soy un joven con principios. Al menos me debes invitar a cenar antes. – Recién entendí su broma. Tomé una manzana y se la lancé.

- Sírvete.

- Bien, entonces supongo que me quedare – me reí.

- Vamos galán – subimos y una vez en el segundo piso fui a cepillarme los dientes. El ya estaba en el cuarto. Antes de entrar en la habitación entré al dormitorio de mis padres. Tomé un viejo pijama y regresé. Cuando entré en mi cuarto lo vi recostado en la cama. Se incorporó despacio al oírme. – Toma. Es la ropa de Charlie. Te va a quedar algo holgada.

- No importa. Gracias. – Le lancé la ropa. Después de atraparla ágilmente se levantó. Me miro con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué?

- Bells, sé que hay mucha confianza entre nosotros pero me voy a cambiar.

– Y…

- Te tienes que ir – dijo con obviedad.

- Vete tú. Este es mi cuarto.

- No. – hizo un puchero tierno. – Estas oscuro allá afuera y me da miedo.

- Neniiiiita – susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera.

- No soy nenita – volvió a decir enfurruñado.

- Pobrecito, el pequeño Eddy no quiere que lo vean. – canturreé. Con mi dedo piqué sus costillas. El siguió serio. – No seas tonto. Ya te he visto desnudo.

- Si, cuando teníamos seis. Desde ese momento hasta ahora muchas cosas en mi anatomía ya no son iguales. No se si tus padres ya te dieron la "charla" pero en la pubertad tu cuerpo cambia.

- En primer lugar fue cuando teníamos siete. Segundo, si, ya tuve esa charla. Te crecen pelos donde antes no tenias, tus hormonas se alborotan y no se que mas tonterías. Y tercero; no es mi intención observarte ¿Okey? –volteé y cruce mis brazos.

Sabia, aun sin verlo, que estaba haciendo señas a mis espaldas para comprobar si veía.

- No te veo. Ya deja de hacer tonterías y cámbiate.

- Si no me ves cómo puedes saberlo.

- Será por el hecho de que eres muy predecible.

- Ó puede que tu libidinosa mente quiera ver mi escultural cuerpo.

- Yo no soy libidinosa. Además si no querías que viera tu "escultural cuerpo" pudiste cambiarte en el baño. Pero no, tú decidiste vestirte aquí por lo que yo creo que tú querías que yo observara algo. Y luego me vienes con el cuento de que te da miedo para que yo te consuele. No te funciono. – negué con mi cabeza imitando ese tonto movimiento que hacen las niñas fresas.

- Es verdad. Quizátu no has visto películas de terror pero todo lo malo sucede en la noche, en una casa oscura sin nadie y para ser mas precisos en el baño. Lo siento pero la idea de morir joven no se me antoja. Ya puedes mirar.

Con un bufido voltee y aguante la risa al verlo. Bien, intente aguantar la risa pero no pude y explote en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso.

- Es que… es que – volví a reírme sin decir nada. Oh por dios, esto era tan ridículo. Trate en vano de calmarme. Solo bastaba verlo para que mi ataque de risa, regresara. Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco el me miraba con los brazos cruzados y molesto. Rayos, Edward se parecía mucho a Charlie cuando hacia eso. Lo cual era obviamente perturbador.

- Ahora me puedes explicar que es tan gracioso.

- Lo siento – dije y reí un poco entre dientes. – Pero con esa ropa pareces a los de Bananas en Pijama – y es que su ropa constaba de un pantalón y camisa a rayas. Blanco y azul. Me miro extrañado y se acercó al espejo que tenia en la habitación. Sus cejas se elevaron y pareció divertido.

- Vaya.

- Tienes que aceptar que es gracioso.

- Si, muy cómico que una adolescente de 17 años rememore una serie para niños. – le saqué la lengua y me dirigí a la cama. El arrugó la nariz aun frente al espejo.

- A cual me parezco mas a Bananin o a Bananon.

- ¿Eh? – pregunté. ¿Acaso acababa de decir lo que había oído?

- Me escuchaste.

- ¿No eran ambos iguales?

- Si, pero mi preferido era Bananin. – explicó. Lo observé esperando que dijera que era una broma, aunque él parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

- No seas raro y acuéstate ya. – Volvió a verse contrariado.

- ¿A las mujeres les atrae los hombres con pijamas de series infantiles?

- Yo que sé. A algunas les debe gustar. – hizo un mohín. – ¿Edward, qué sucede contigo?¿Has fumado o bebido algo de dudosa procedencia antes de venir? – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Retiré las sabanas y me acosté. El seguía parado frente a la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- No lo sé. Dijiste que me parecía a un personaje que ven los niños y ya sé si quiero usar esto. – sujetó una parte de la camiseta y la estiró. Esta volvió a su lugar después de que la soltara.

- Pues quítatela si no te gusta.

- Ajá – me apunto con su dedo acusadoramente. Parecíahaber descubierto la cura al cáncer.- Y luego dices que no me quieres ver desnudo.

- Solo échate de una maldita vez. – grité ya exasperada.

- Okey. – Hizo un espacio en la cama para acostarse. – pero antes… – suspiré molesta.

Tal vez debí haber dejado que se vaya. Y es que Edward podía ser la persona mas madura y compresiva del mundo pero en ocasiones se comportaba como un bebe berrinchudo. Ahí se veía que lo infantil era un rasgo Cullen; heredado solo por la segunda generación. Tal vez asíhabían sidoCarlisle y Esme de joven. Volteé a ver que tramaba. Se estaba desabrochando la camisa.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – me senté de golpee y lo miré con los ojos abiertos de horror.

- No tienes tanta suerte. – dijo burlón. Siguió con su tarea. – Únicamente voy a quitarme esto y ponerme el bivirí. – Tiró la parte superior del pijama de mi padre al suelo.

Abrí la boca para reclamarle sin embargo al verlo quedé muda. Completamente paralizada observé como idiota su muy formado pecho delante mio. Su torso blanco como el mármol estaba tan tonificado… Cada abdominal perfectamente esculpido. Dios bendito. Los músculos de su espalda, lo noté por que estaba frente al espejo, se flexionaron al ponerse el bivirí.

Dicha prenda cubrió la parte superior de su cuerpoy yo casi me puse a abuchear ante este hecho.

- Bien. Ahora si. – volvió a la cama y se recostó.

Yo seguía quieta. Tratando de asimilar que mi amigo era…¿sexy?. Quiero decir, en verdad la pubertad lo había cambiado. Yo jamás lo había visto semidesnudo desde que teníamos catorce, pues era muy obvio que una piscina en Forks no era lo mejor. Tampoco podría haber imaginado lo que se desarrollaba bajo la ropa. Y no íbamos a la Push ya que ellos y los Quileute se llevaban muy mal. Estaba segura que a los catorce, no tenía ese cuerpo. Lo recordaría muy bien si así hubiera sido.

– Bella… Tierra llamando a Bella. – Hizo que su dedo medio frotara el pulgar haciendo que tronara. Fruncí el ceño y sujeté su mano para que dejara de hacer ese molestoruido.

Algo muy extraño pasó que hubiera podido evitar.

Cuando lo toqué, la mano me ardió igual como si entre nosotros pasara una corrienteeléctrica. Alejé violentamente mi mano y observémi extremidad confusa. Estaba igual que antes, con las uñas cortas debido a mi ansiedad.¿Es que acaso ahora botaba chispas?

¿Edward lo habría notado también? Lo observé y él me miraba preocupado. Tenía una ceja alzada. No parecía haber notado nada. Tan normal como siempre.

- ¿Estas bien? – indagó turbado.

_¿Estaba bien, acaso?_

- Ehm…si. Solo un poco cansada. – Apagué la luz y me recosté dándome la vuelta. Sin mirar a Edward.

El cuarto se sumió en el silencio. Los ruidos propios del bosque se colaban por la ventana aun abierta. No pensé en cerrarla. Tampoco hacia tanto frio.

Un peso extra apareció sobre mi se había volteado hacia mi y su brazo yacía sobre mi cintura. Me tensé al sentir su respiración en la oreja.

- Buenas noches, Bells. – murmuró casi dormido. Un ligero escalofrío me recorrió al sentir su aliento.

- Buenas noches – respondí en un susurro.

Cuando dormíamos con Edward, siempre lo hacíamos así. Abrazados. ¿Por qué me parecía tan extraño ahora? Sentía el calor emanar de su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos. Nada.

Me sentía incomoda. Volteé y abracé a Edward. El murmuró algo y se acurruco más contra mí. Mi cara estaba a la altura de su pecho, me restregué y olí su encantador aroma. Ahora ya a gusto me enfoqué en dormir. Borré cualquier pensamiento tonto que hubiera tenido. Tranquila, segura y muy cómoda en los brazos de Ed me deje llevar.

_**Hola chicas. **_

_**Antes que todo deben saber que en un momento crei que este capitulo estaba maldito. Es que yo ya lo tenia mas o menos avanzado desde diciembre. Una semana antes lo quise pasar al usb por que me iba de viaje y quería escribir algo. Sucede que en vez de poner copiar puse eliminar. Fue un momentos de lapsus brutus. Tratando de quitarle importancia al suceso segui escribiendo el capitulo en el usb. Pero me lo robaron. :( Cuando regrese, con la esperanza de que estuviera en mi pc, me di con la sorpresa de que lo habian formateado. Mamá dice que creía que tenia virus. Como si yo permitiera que a mi bebe(pc) le pasara algo. Para rematarlo ahora cuando ya tenia el capitulo listo, completamente libre de errores gracias a mi beta y siete copias de seguridad fui a las cabinas de internet, por que no me permiten usar la computadora los días de clases, a alquilar quince minutos solo para subir el capitulo. El chico que ahí atiende me dijo que no podía entrar con el uniforme del colegio. Despues de "agradecerle su ayuda" fui a mi casa blasfemando. Es decir; no me dejaron entrar por el uniforme. Eso esta mal. Es discriminación. Es uniformecismo. **_

_**Lo que ya iba a escribiendo es muy distinto a lo que ahora han leído. Creo yo, y están solo una suposición, que la computadora, mi mamá, el técnico, ó el universo odio la anterior versión y por eso lo borraron. En fin, espero mucho que les haya gustado este capitulo y déjenme sus reviews para subirme el animo ¿si?. Besos y cuídense.**_

_**Pdta: He recibido el comentario de viky y como no le puedo reenviar la respuesta se la pongo aquí ahora. **_

_**En serio me alegra muchísimo que te guste y como vez ya he actualizado. Y yo tambien soy Team Edward pero va a haber algunos problemas para Edd. Gracias por el review, besos.**_


	5. Fiebre y alcohol

- Eddie – grito una voz alegre. Maldije por lo bajo.

- Ehm… Hola, Tanya – salude caballerosamente.

Quise por un momento que mi vida fuese la de un dibujo animado y pudiese esfumarme a la velocidad del correcaminos, Speedy Gonzales, Piolín o Jerry. De esa manera evitaría este momento y tanto drama. El tema más profundo que tocaba una caricatura era sobre el hecho de comer o no a la presa. No hablaban sobre el desamor o el amor no correspondido. De ser así, dudo que tuvieran éxito entre los niños.

Deje de divagar al verla. Sus orbes resplandecían con ese brillo particular que antes note en los ojos de Bella. Yo no era idiota. Conocía de la atracción que ejercía sobre Tanya. Saltaba a la vista para cualquier persona cuerda e inteligente. Esto solo lograba incrementar mi pesar. Lo último que deseaba era lastimarla.

- Ayer cuando recibí la llamada de Ángela, diciéndome que querías salir conmigo, no lo podía creer. Grite y mamá creyó que estaba loca. Hasta tenía el teléfono en la mano para llamar a emergencias- rio con ganas y yo la imite sin humor.

Tanya Denali, el sueño de cualquier hombre aunque, lamentablemente, no el mío. Si bien Tanya podía ser catalogada como extremadamente hermosa, cuerpo escultural y rostro de ángel, esto era disminuido con su fanatismo desenfrenado. Cada cierto tiempo se enamoraba de un chico distinto y se obsesionaba con él. Esta vez me toco el puesto.

- Si, bueno. Fue una sorpresa para todos – exclame incomodo mientras rascaba mi nuca.

- ¡Oh! No lo fue para mí. Siempre he sabido que terminaremos juntos. Es el destino. – me miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos y anhelantes.

- Claro – Correcto. El término excéntrica también podría definir su personalidad – Entonces - ¿Qué tema podrías hablar con alguien obsesionado contigo? ¿Chalar acaso sobre mi cabello o algo referente a mí? ¿Si creemos que Edward Cullen es genial? Pues, yo no lo creía. – Nos vemos luego

- Solo faltan cincuenta y seis horas para verte – dijo despidiéndose.

_Para yo verte, querrás decir. Tú me veras cuando me espías en el pasadizo, los salones o el comedor, como llevas haciendo estos últimos meses._

- Ella ahora cuenta el tiempo – murmure con amargura.

Camine hacia el estacionamiento. Unas fuertes punzadas atacaron mi cabeza provocando dolor. Solo deseaba llegar a casa, tomar una pastilla para la jaqueca y dormir. Refugiarme el sueño para olvidar la culpa que sentía por no poder corresponderle. Yo entendía ese dolor, además dañar a Tanya era como lastimar a un niño.

A pesar de lo fatigado que me podía sentir antes de reposar tenía que ir a un sitio. Mi pobre castaña había caído enferma y yo tenía que atenderla. Total era hijo de un doctor ¿no?

Me subí al Volvo, saque una pastilla y tome agua para pasarla. Listo. No la atendería estando yo también mal. Cogí el móvil y la llame, su número estaba en pre discado, mientras manejaba en dirección a su casa.

- Aló – dijo con voz moribunda.

- Hola pequeña

- Doble Edd – murmuro con un tinte infantil. Ese era el apodo que ella me puso en honor al dibujo que pasaban por Cartoon Network. En mucho tiempo no me llamaba así.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal. Me arde la garganta y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Además está corriendo mucho viento. Hace un frio horrible. ¿Cuántas clases faltan para que vengas? – Cierto. Ella no sabía que me escapaba del instituto solo para verla. Le daría una sorpresa.

- ¿Tanto me extrañas?

- Solo te pregunto para saber en cuanto tiempo se va a acabar mi paz.

- Eres una mentirosa. No puedes vivir sin mí

- Ajá. Soy yo quien te has estado llamando cada segundo desde hace una semana ¿no?

- ¡Hey! – Grite consternado – Sabes que lo hago porque mis padres me han dejado solito y mis hermanos han sido raptados por los Hale. ¡Malvados rubios!

- Únicamente aprovechan la falta de supervisión paternal.

- Pues que lo disfruten mucho. Cuando venga Esme les diré que no le hicieron caso y dejaron a su leoncito solo e indefenso

- Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Cullen.

Estacione el auto. Con cuidado cerré. Quería hacer el mínimo ruido. Seguramente estaba en su cuarto. Era su lugar preferido de toda la casa.

- Cállate, deberías apoyarme. Una mejor amiga no permitiría que yo vea como esos intercambian saliva

- Se besan - corrigió

- ¡Eso no es lo que hacen! ¡Prácticamente tienen sexo con ropa!

Subí las escaleras de puntitas, con lentitud. Mis pasos se comparaban con los de un gato. Yo era todo un ninja. Y mama decía que Naruto no sirve de nada. Entre al cuarto. Sobre la cama sobresalía un bulto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente con el edredón.

- Esta bien. Ven a mi casa.

- Ya que me estas rogando – dije en tono suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Inmediatamente se sentó en la cama y miro en mi dirección. Su cabello enmarañado tapaba gran parte de su rostro. Traía un polo grande y holgado con un pantalón de buzo azul marino.

- Pero… pero… ¿Acaso eres Flash?

- De todos los superhéroes al que menos me parezco es a Flash – le guiñe un ojo, coqueteando. Solía flirtear con ella no obstante jamás se daba cuenta.

-Recién hablamos cuando estabas en el instituto y después… ya estás aquí.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba en el instituto?

- ¿Tu ya venias?

- Por supuesto. Para que perder el tiempo si sé que siempre deseas mi compañía.- me senté a su lado, en la cama. Miro el reloj digital sobre su cómoda y volteo sorprendida.

- ¡Te escapaste!

- Solo faltaban tres horas

Siguió observándome con desacuerdo hasta que empezó a toser. Saque la botella de agua en mi mochila y cuando paro, se la ofrecí.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Estas casi muriéndote y esperas que me quede tranquilo escuchando una tediosa clase de Física.

- Si, si estas mal en ese curso.

- Eso es relativo.- no entendió mi chiste – Es relativo. Ya sabes como la ley de la Relatividad de Einstein.- Su expresión de reproche no vario.- Creo que la que no debe faltar a Física es otra persona. No voy a decir quien es pero la estoy mirando – las esquinas de sus labios temblaron queriendo reír mas lo evito.

- Estoy enferma ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- Estas enferma – su mirada se dulcifico pese a eso emitió un sonoro bufido.

- Ya, Campanita. No te molestes. Juro que le pondré más empeño a ese curso por haber faltado hoy

- Esta bien – sonrió.

- Y… ¿que hacías antes de que mi divina presencia llenara de luz tu vida? – rodo los ojos

- Dormir

- Haragana – murmure

- Es lo único que podía hacer, cuando me paro siento que todo da vueltas – fruncí el ceño. Eso no estaba bien. – Es extraño. – Removió la colcha y salió – Hace calor. En Forks nunca hace tanto calor. – me acerque a ella y toque su frente. Maldita sea.

- Estas caliente – fui a la cómoda por algodón y le derrame timolina, la coloque rápidamente en su frente.

- Arde – dijo tratando de quitársela. Aleje sus manos calientes del paño.

- Solo hasta que baje la fiebre.- Asintió. Me dirigí al botiquín del pasadizo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco algo que… - Solo tenía algodón y alcohol. Unas pastillas para la migraña... ¡Bingo! Cogí el frasco y regrese sonriendo – te ayude a bajar la fiebre. – Frunció el ceño ante el jarabe - A menos que quieras una inyección

- ¡Dame! – exigió alargando la mano y con un gran puchero. Le pase la botella y revise en el cuarto buscando un vaso. Cuando al fin lo halle voltee mas Bella ya estaba tomando. Se la quite con rapidez temiendo que hubiera excedido la cuota necesaria para el medicamento. Sacudió su cabeza y tosió con fuerza.- Sabe raro – murmuro saboreando los restos dejados en su lengua.

Extrañado mire la tapa del frasco y… ¡Ya había caducado!

- Quédate aquí ¿sí? Yo voy por algo y regreso.

No le dije nada para no asustarlas. Encendí el auto y acelere con rapidez. Los arboles pasaban rápido y no me preocupe tan siquiera en revisar el velocímetro. Medicamento vencido ¿Quién podía tener un medicamento vencido en su casa? Obviamente los Swan. A veces creía que la mala suerte perseguía a Bella.

Haber, Edward, trata de recordar lo que dijo Carlisle sobre la señora Figg, una anciana mujer fanática de los gatos, quien debido a que vivía sola y no se enfermaba seguido tomo un jarabe cuya fecha de caducidad paso dos meses antes.

Fue un domingo por lo que estuvieron las familias de todos. Rosalie y Emmett habían peleado por una partida de ajedrez ganada por la rubia. Emmett la acusaba de tramposa. Su contraparte Jazz y Allie, se besuqueaban en la cocina con la excusa de "lavar" platos. Bella y yo escuchábamos la conversación de los adultos.

Hablaban de un caso. Ajá y luego algo sobre…. ¡Muerte! ¿La de la señora Figg? Imposible. Ella seguía viva. Ah, la de su esposo. O si, unos asaltantes trataton de robarle al señor Figg. Él no contaba con nada de valor más el simple hecho de ver un arma apuntándole sirvió de detonante. Murió de paro cardiaco. Su pobre y débil corazón no resistió. Luego de los halagos a su persona, como siempre cuando se habla de alguien muerto, Carlisle menciono haber visto a la señora Figg y dijo…. dijo…

Estacione el auto intentando recordar. Entre a la casa vacía y me metí directo al despacho de Carlisle. El cajón de la izquierda, tercero y último. El único que se abría con llave. Papa siempre temía que nos fuéramos a intoxicar. Levante la bolsa blanca y… el recuerdo llego a mí. Nada. No pasaba absolutamente nada cuando se ingería un jarabe vencido. Lo único es que perdía su efecto. Cogí las pastillas mucho más tranquilo. Corrí al auto para estar con mi castaña.

Bella POV

Argh… ¿Han visto esos muñecos cabezones que ponen en los carros? Pues me sentí igual que ellos. Con la cabeza dando vueltas y pesada, muy pesada. Apuesto que si se pararan caerían por no poder soportes la carga.

El extraño jarabe que Edward me había dado ardió al llegar a mi garganta aunque sabía rico. Un poco mas no me haría daño. Cogí la botella que sin motivo mi amigo había alejado de mí. Tome un poco más y volví a toser sin control. Sentí como si hiciera un camino de fuego hasta mi estómago.

Mi cuerpo ahora estaba más liviano y relajado. Si, tenía fiebre ¿y qué? Ya no parecía tan importante. Ya nada parecía tan importante. Ese jarabe era bueno, sentí todo lo opuesto que se siento cuando enfermas. No era débil, era fuerte. Casi invencible. Me pare de la cama. Ningún malestar me aquejo.

Buh, ya no había más medicina. Voltee el frasco y no callo gota alguna. Fui por más. En el botiquín, nada. Entre al cuarto de mis padres y patee la puerta como cuando alguien entra a una taberna. Nada. Abrí uno que tenía los boxers de Charlie. Asco. Resistí el impulso de quitar mi mano y toque algo de vidrio. ¡Eureka! El jarabe milagroso estaba ahí y era más grande.

Tome más y ya no tosí, aunque el ardor persistió. Regrese a mi cuarto. Sí, todos a la camita.

- ¿Me llevas? – pregunto el peluche de Renee. Charlie se lo regalo para su aniversario. Tenía una bonita corbatita en su cuello blanco. Todo él era blanco. Y suavecito. Pobre, se debía sentir solito.

- Claro, compañero.- me acerque a recogerlo y el sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Charlie junior.

- Mi papá se llama Charlie. Que coincidencia – me sorprendió las casualidades de la vida.

- No deberías haberte parado – esa voz no era del peluche pero igual era conocida por mí. El guapo cobrizo estaba parado frente a mi cama.

- ¡Edward! – grite y corrí a abrazarlo. Un estúpido bache interrumpió mi paso y mis piernas se enredaron. Caí en la cama con Edward. La cama salto bajo nuestro peso. Yo caí encima suyo y el me abrazo. Me reí. Edd sonrió. Jamás me había dado cuento lo bonita que era su sonrisa. Su cabello al caer había formado una especie de cuerno. Pase mis manos tratando de darle ese estilo casual y alborotado. Él emitió un ronroneo parecido al del gato. Su mirada era intensa.

Tal vez si mi mente no estuviera tan adormecida hubiera retrocedido antes meter la pata. Bueno, aun no hacía nada malo. Era normal que me preguntara cuando dulces se sentirían sus labios. Suspire y el ceño de Edward se frunció.

- Hueles a alcohol – comento. La confundida ahora fui yo.

- Yo no he tomado nada.

Me senté en la cama sintiendo mi cuerpo igual de ligero que una pluma. Corrí hacia la puerta para recoger a Charlie junior y mi jarabe.

- Lamento haberte dejado caer, vi a un amigo – Junior parecía disgustado

- Cariño, ¿con quién hablas? – Edward se veía cauteloso cuando se acercó – ¿Qué es eso? – Quito la medicina de mi mano.- Este también esta vencido – murmuro. Acerco su nariz a la botella y me miro acusadoramente- Es Whisky

- Noooo – me reí y trate de quitarle la botella. La estaba sujetando muy firmemente – Es jarabe, tú me diste pero se acabó y busque otro.

- ¡¿Te acabaste una botella entera de Whisky?!

- ¿Por qué esta gritando?

- ¿Con quién hablas? – pregunto nuevamente mirando a los alrededores. Cogí a mi pachoncito amigo y lo alce frente a su cara.

- Es Charlie Junior. Es casi mi hermano porque es de Charlie y Renee. No hermano de sangre ya que él no tiene. Entonces hermano de relleno – reí pero Edd me miraba preocupado. Toco mi frente. Su mano estaba helada.- Aunque yo no tengo relleno

- Bell's deja el peluche en el suelo y échate en la cama. Aun tienes fiebre.- sacudí mi cabeza sintiéndome ligeramente mareada

- Ya estoy bien. Mira – camine hasta la cama y me pare con un poquito de dificultad en ella. Me fui hasta la cabecera, cerré los ojos y estire mis manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a volar

Edward POV

Se paró en la cama. Su cuerpo entero se tambaleaba. De tres pasos llego hasta la punta del lecho y mi corazón se detuvo para luego bombear rápidamente.

- ¡No! – me pare en el lugar estratégico para atraparla. Lo hice con bastante destreza gracias al poco peso de mi amiga. Mi ebria y desquiciada mejor amiga. - ¡Estás loca! – se removió entre mis brazos más opuse resistencia a que se soltara, por dos motivos. Uno, no sabía que haría si la soltaba y dos, se sentía rico tenerla tan cerca.

- Ah – dejo de moverse. Al fin entro en razón – Crees que saltar de la cama no muestra que no esté ebria – arrastraba las palabras y después de hablar sonaba un tenue siseo en ellas.

- De hecho, lo afirma

- Entonces, salto de la ventana – forcejeo nuevamente

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – grite nuevamente sin preocuparme por bajar el tono de voz. No note lo cerca que estaba. Ella froto sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía verse tan turbada y a la vez adorable? Suspire. Era como Bellatrix con mejillas sonrosadas y ojos chocolate.

Puse mi mano en sus rodillas y la cargue como a un bebe. Desde la fiesta que Alice organizo el año pasado supe que Bella no era buena con el alcohol. Creí que solo era porque había tomado más de cuatro jarras de la bebida que creo Emmett. Aunque una botella y media de whisky emborracha a cualquiera y si a eso le sumas la fiebre…

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada era desconfiada. Algo se armaba en esa pequeña mente. Temí por mi vida. Formo con su mano un puño e impacto contra mi hombro antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Un grito trato de salir de mi garganta,lo evite a tiempo. Logre acomodarla en la cama antes de sobar la zona herida. Rayos, ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza?

- Que extraño

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el extraño? – exclame indignado. Seguro me saldría un moretón.

- Es tarde, ya lo sé todo

- No te entiendo ¿y por qué me golpeas?

- Sé que eres superman – Oh, dios. A Bella desde ahora la tendría mínimo tres metro lejos de cualquier bebida alcohólica. Se trastornaba terriblemente.

- Mejor duerme – Sujete la colcha para cubrirle. Cierto, faltaba que tomara sus pastillas.

- Pero tu cabello no es negro

- Aja – Saque del bolsillo la bolsa blanca.

- Y te dolió mi golpe

- Mucho – mire por la habitación

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Algo con que tomes tu pastilla – seguí su mirada y note que veía su botella de "jarabe"

- El alcohol contrarrestar el efecto de la pastilla – recordé la bebida que le traje en la mañana – Además ya tienes agua – hizo un mohín. Su expresión cambio rápidamente

- Sabes por qué mas no puede ser superman

- Dímelo

- No tienes a tu chica

- ¿Mi chica? – inquirí sonriendo y sentándose junto a ella. Alce su cabeza – saca la lengua – me miro con recelo. Supuse que era porque cuando niño le decía lo mismo y hacia que mordiera su lengua. – No es un juego – acato mi orden y solté la pastilla ahí. Acerque la botella hasta su mano. Bebió casi todo el contenido de la botella. Me la regreso sonriendo. La puse un lado y la volví a acostar. Esta vez coloque una almohada bajo ella mandando su cabella para atrás. Soltó unas risitas que no entendí.

- La que anda con Superman – me centre de nuevo en su pregunta

- ¿Cuál Lois Lane o Lana Lang?

- No lo sé aunque ambas son pelirrojas y tú no conoces ninguna pelirroja...- su expresión se tornó pensativa y en descuido volver a golpearme. Una cachetada.

- Au – cerré los ojos. Tendría la marca de su mano en mi cara por días. Ardía. – ¿Y eso?

- Andas con Victoria ¿no? – Abrí los ojos. Bella estaba cabizbaja pero alcance a ver sus ojos llorosos. No se supone que yo era quien debía llorar.

- No, Bell's. – Sacudió la cabeza sin creerme. La sujete de la barbilla para que me mirara – No ando con Victoria – pronuncie cada palabra con lentitud esperando me creyera. Jamás saldría con alguien que le causo tanto daño. Jamás saldría con alguien que no fuera Bella. – Ella no me interesa en absoluto – Sus ojos seguían triste y su puchero gritaba que lo besara. Una carcajada escapo su garganta. ¿Qué? Jalo de mí y me encontré entre sus brazos. – Estas siendo muy bipolar, cariño.- volvió a reír. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello seguido de un escalofrió.

Bella… ¡Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso!

_¿Qué dices? ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez!_

- Entonces… no sales con Victoria.

- Eh… no

- Pero ella es la única pelirroja que conoces – Seguía con eso

- Campanita, yo no soy superman – Jamás sería tan estúpido como para colocar mis calzoncillos sobre mi pantalón o ponerme un traje tan apretado. También estaba el hecho de que yo no tenía superpoderes.

- Pues claro que no. Todos los superman tienen una chica y tú no.

- Te tengo a ti. En un comic Lois Lane es castaña

- ¿Estamos saliendo? – pregunto no sabía si en broma o debido a su estado etílico. Mejor dejarla descansar.

- Claro

- ¿Cuándo me lo pediste? – la coloque nuevamente echada en la cama.

- Hace un tiempo

- Ah… - me miro sonriendo – Eres un novio muy guapo – una mueca presuntuosa se formó en mis labios.

- Tienes mucha suerte

- Te cuento un secreto – jalo de mí. Creo que estaba encontrando la parte divertida cuando se emborracha. Hora de la confesión.- Mi príncipe es verde por ti

- ¿Así? – Ella asintió y los miro fijamente.

- Recién me he dado cuenta. Son de mi color favorito – Si, me estaba sonrojando. ¿Y qué? Si alguna vez tienen a la persona más hermosa del mundo diciéndoles que le gusta algo tuyo, aunque fuera una uña, se emocionarían igual que yo.- Son muy bonitos – me acerco más.

_¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede!_Grito una voz en mi cabeza. Un sonido de alarma. Entendía muy bien el porqué de la precaución. Si yo me movía tan solo unos milímetros, sería el fin. Besaría a Isabella. Un hecho que desee toda mi vida. No obstante ahora, en estos mismos momentos, existían un 0,1 % de probabilidad de que pudiera olvidarla. Minúscula, sin embargo había esa posibilidad. Pero si yo osaba inclinar mi cabeza un par de centímetros, estaría perdido.

En una acción completamente incoherente Bella decidió hablar. Cómo si no fuera suficientemente tortuoso,si a eso le agregas sentir su aliento chocar enteramente con tu bocas, es el mismísimo infierno.

- Son tan verdes como la kriptonita – A pesar de estar tenso, reí. Craso error. Hice que la atención de Bella fuera directamente a mis labios. Iba a tener un paro cardiaco si esto no acababa. Decidí alejarme. Bella estaba borracha y aprovecharme de ella en ese estado era todo menos caballeresco. Ella afirmo su agarre.

- Necesitas dormir.- negó con la cabeza

- Eres muy dulce pero yo necesito… un beso

Coloco sus labios suavemente aunque con firmeza sobre los míos. Mi falta de conocimiento sobre ese campo quedo demostrado. Me quede quieto. ¿Qué se hacía? Ella me guio. Movió su boca con maestría mientras yo, un primerizo en eso, trate de seguirle el ritmo. Sus manos fueron a parar en mi cabello y jugueteo con él. Prácticamente estaba echado sobre ella más aun así completamente a sus pies.

Podía pasar cualquier cosa con el mundo después de hoy y todo me importaría un carajo si ella seguía así conmigo. No sentía mariposas en el estómago. Lo mío era más grande. Murciélagos o quizá un cóndor. El beso se hizo más ardiente al igual que la habitación.

Sentí curiosidad y saque tímidamente mi lengua para lamer su labio. Suave y dulce. Como ella. Bella gimió. ¡Gimió! Había otro sabor en su boca adictiva que me hizo parar. Whisky. No debía olvidar que ella estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Me separe con más rudeza de la necesaria. Ambos teníamos la respiración acelerada y los labios hinchados.

- Debes dormir

- Quiero otro - ¡Esta chica era mi perdición!

- ¿Uno más y duermes? – Asintió. Rayos, Bella. Si hubieras dicho otro número más alto habría aceptado encantado. Me acerque a sus labios y los junte solo un segundo. Solo un roce.- Buenas noches

- Muy buenas – acepto. Ella sonrió y permitió que el medicamento hiciera efecto en su organismo. Solo duro unos minutos hasta que su sueño se hiciera profundo.

La observe por casi una hora. Me sentía bien y al mismo tiempo mal. Aunque su beso me había llenado de fuerzas estas se acabaron rápidamente. Quedarme mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer era malo porque me dejaba espacio para pensar.

Pensar en Bella y en lo mucho que amaba a Newton. En que yo jamás podría cambiar ese hecho y que de hacerlo sería la peor persona en el mundo. ¿Quién era yo para negarle su felicidad? ¿Acaso ella me había obligado a amarla? Pues no. Ya era hora. Hora de dejarla ir. Con un buen recuerdo. El primer beso de mi primer amor era una _buena despedida_.

_Hej Tjejer: Por si no lo saben es hola chicas en sueco. ¿Que? Ya lo he puesto demasiadas veces en ingles. Entonces el ansiado momento llego… al fin han conocido a Charlie Junior XD. Para mi fue lo que mas espere escribir._

_No se si alguien ebrio y con fiebre puede alucinar tanto como Bella pero me parecio divertido. Bueeeeeno… me voy. Les aviso que tengo secuetrado el próximo capitulo y a menos que me dejen muchos reviews no lo soltare en este mes. Esta en sus manos :D. Besos._


	6. Superman

_**Importante: "Leer la nota de autora, por muy larga que sea :D"**_

"_Las palabras dichas por las personas correctas pueden tener más acierto que las dichas por las incorrectas"_

Mi vida: Un puto cliché. Pues sí, lo que vivía se parecía a la más típica y repetida historia, esa de las que ponían en las películas cada rato.

Todos los hombres del mundo tenían una persona especial, a quien alagaban, ayudaban, animaban, aconsejaban, alentaban, soportaban y, muchas palabras terminadas en aban, pero la más peligrosa, amaban. ¿Qué recibían como recompensa estos nobles e ilustres hombres? Un viaje en primera clase, con todo pagado, hacia la frienzone. Ojo, no hay pasaje de retorno.

Pero llegaba un momento, _el _momento, en que notaban que su mejor amigo era un hombre y no una amiga con diferente aparato reproductor. Luego de una borrachera o a causa del impulso de cualquiera de las partes, se producía un apasionada beso que los unia _forever and ever_ y confesaba compartir el mismo enamoramiento sin atreverse a decirlo por miedo al rechazo.

No obstante ya hemos dejado en claro que la suerte me era esquiva. Antes de la declaración se acaba la similitud. Entonces, permítanme corregir.

Mi vida: un puto casi cliché.

Es decir, acababa en la única parte que deseaba fuera igual. Claro, después del beso pensé en dejar de perseguirla sin embargo "Fácil es decirlo, difícil es hacerlo" He aquí una pequeña explicación de lo acontecido anoche.

Me senté en la mecedora tratando de pensar, con los labios latiendo como si mi corazón se hubiera transportado ahí. Tener a Bella, expuesta cándidamente, durmiendo y saber que era de sueño pesado complicaba las cosas.

Baje a la sala buscando leche tibia, remedio casero sugerido por nueve de cada diez madres, para tratar de conciliar el sueño. El líquido descendió haciéndome sentir un poco adormilado. Mis ojos vagaron por la cocina en busca de un objeto distractor, hasta que dio con algo interesante. El teléfono. Bien, tal vez contándole a alguien sobre mis dilemas estos menguarían o se burlarían de ellos disminuyendo su seriedad.

Llame a Emmett y Jasper quienes por alguna razón hacían una pijamada.

- ¡No es una pijamada!

- Entonces duermen juntos como una pareja gay

- Deja que lo llame pijamada

Conté con detalles el beso que en realidad no duro mucho, mas si esperas toda tu vida por eso puede que tu apreciación del tiempo se distorsione.

- ¡¿Ustedes qué?!

- Fue ella, de hecho – _por efecto del alcohol_. Detalles, detalles.

- Y tú te dejaste ¿verdad? – Emmett hablo furioso, casi indignado por el hecho - ¿Qué pensaría mama si supiera que su hijo es un fácil… un regalón?

- ¿Qué? – No entendía nada. No era un prostituto, solo me bese con Isabella. Aunque para mi distaba de ser un "solo".

- Mamá te crio como un señorito… ¡Que vergüenza!

- Emmett ¿de qué carajo hablas?

- No le hagas caso – Jasper sonó divertido. –Esta llorando por haber perdido. Rápido, los doscientos

- Vete a la mierda. Aun no nos hemos graduado, ellos pueden terminar

- ¡¿Apostaron doscientos dólares?! – Mis padres y los señores Whitlock debían de dejar de darles tanto dinero, solo lo gastaban en boberías. Yo aceptaría con gusto ese dinero con el único fin de darles un escarmiento. Todo un filántropo.

- ¡Creí en ti! – reclamo.

Suspire cansado. Mi vida para ellos era una carrera de caballos, siempre queriendo predecir en que terminaría. Esme solía decir que de niños apostaban cuando tardaría en llorar si me quitaban el biberón.

- ¿Qué apostaron exactamente?

- Le dije a Jasper que Bell's y tu estarían juntos en la universidad. El aposto que sucedería antes.

- Gracias Edward

- ¿No pudiste esperar un poco?

- Bella y yo no vamos a estar juntos – Decirlo lo volvía más real. Debía haberlo dicho hace mucho para dejar de tener falsas esperanzas.

- ¿Por qué? – Casi fue un reclamo.

- Bella no me quiere, Jazz. El beso fue producto del alcohol. Ya me harte de seguirla – y que ella no lo tome en cuenta – Esta verdaderamente enamorada de Newton y pienso dejarla ir. Me desenamorare.

Es decir, había sido fácil caer rendido ante ella; fue suficiente su sonrisa. Entonces por lógica debía ser también sencillo olvidarla ¿no? ¡¿No?! Bueno, contaba con ello.

Ellos se quedaron un buen tiempo callados, digiriendo mis palabras. Unas que no esperarías de alguien que era más insistente que el coyote con el correcaminos o que Tom y Jerry. Vaya, en ambos casos el perseguido se burlaba de quien lo quería capturar, pero mi Bell's no era así. Es decir, ella no podía saber que yo la amaba.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Jasper dubitativo – Haz estado tras Bella…

- Toda tu vida

- Diez años – corregí como si marcara alguna diferencia. A la edad de diecisiete, una década equivalía a más de la mitad de mi vida y el inicio desde que tenía memoria.

- Es lo mismo. Mira, viejo, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa ¿Dónde estás?

- En la casa de Bella

- ¿haciendo qué?

- Cuidándola. La fiebre ha bajado pero nunca se sabe

- ¡Vas por buen camino! – Añadió sarcástico – Apuesto que mañana ni te acordaras de su nombre

- Él tiene razón. Si quieres olvidar a Bella será mejor que empieces a desligarte, ahora.

Decidiendo que tenía razón, aunque cada célula de mi cuerpo se negaría admitirlo frente a Emmett, saque una bolsa de dormir del armario que usábamos cuando íbamos a excursiones. Me coloque lo más lejos que se podía, en esa pequeña habitación, de Bella. Claro, si no hubieran tantos libros desparramados por todos lados encontraría espacio mas anda tu a tocar uno de sus preciados tesoros… plam… acababas sin manos.

Era extraño y completamente innecesario dormir en el piso pese a eso lo hice, como una promesa de que trataría con todas mi fuerzas de olvidarla y ser para mí lo que yo era para ella…un amigo, solo eso.

Mis quejas de niña no eran porque hubiera cambiado de opinión, cosa que no pensaba hacer, si no que a pesar de seguir con mi plan me sentía verdaderamente frustrado al ver la amnesia de Isabella al desayunar. No recordaba nada, ni su confesión, ni todo el alcohol, ni el hablar con un peluche y por supuesto no el beso.

Se levantó con un dolor terrible de cabeza y sintiendo el sol apuntándole al igual que un rayo laser, se atonto por esto, cayendo del lecho encima de mi cuerpo. Así es, el único lugar que encontré libre de sus cosas fue al lado de su cama. Al menos esa fue la razón que luego me dio y, por sus ojos rojos y entrecerrados, esto era factible. Yo grite fuerte al sentir el impacto, porque despertar con alguien aterrizando en tu estomago no es mi manera usual de comenzar un día, causándole sin querer dolor por el aumento de sensibilidad en los oídos, otro síntoma de resaca. Fue una venganza no planeada pero muy buena para equilibrar las cosas.

Después de ducharnos y cambiarnos bajamos, tuve que sujetarla en las escaleras por culpa del vértigo, a desayunar. Yo me senté esperando siquiera una muestra de vergüenza en mi pudorosa amiga sin embargo no mostraba rastros de arrepentimiento ya que simple y llanamente lo había olvidado. ¡Lo había olvidado!

- No me sorprende que tengas tanta sed luego de haber tomado casi dos botellas de whisky – Isabella frunció el ceño sin dejar de beber. Ya llevaba una jarra entera. – Lo que sí es admirable es que sigas en pie. Claro, tu estado es un tanto deplorable – Me mostro amablemente el dedo del medio. Le di una pastilla para la resaca mas lo irritable no se lo quitaba nadie.

Utilizaba una camiseta enorme, propiedad del Jefe Swan, con el nombre del equipo del instituto "Spartans" Un jean desgastado y sus conversó favoritas. El cabello lo traía desastroso, el que ella denominaba modo rebelde, que aunque aplanado por estar húmedo se resistía a ponerse en orden con el peine. Como un chucky de bolsillo.

- ¿Whisky? – dijo cuando al fin pudo termino de tomar. Miro al pan con mala cara como si el solo hecho de pensar que eso pudiera estar en su boca le produjera asco, suspirando lo movió a un lado. Junto sus brazos y apoyo en ellos su mentón esperando mi respuesta que no llegaría pues acaba de perder el habla.

Una gota de jugo de naranja aun seguía en su boca, sosteniendo de sus labios sonrosados negándose a caer. Le indique con mi mano, repentinamente temblorosa que se limpiara pero por supuesto mi anormal amiga no cogía la servilla, acto que haría cualquier humano, al contrario paso su lengua por los labios solucionando el problema. Ahora su único dilema seria como evadir a un hormonado chico que planeaba arremeter contra ella por un beso, cuyo único obstáculo eran la mesa que los separaba y algo llamado prudencia, lo segundo sería fácil de eliminar si ella repetía el gesto.

- Mamá no permite alcohol en la casa – aun impresionado alcance a asentir y aproveche de recoger los platos para lavarlos.

Tenía que alejarme de esa chica. Ella no compartió mi idea y se acercó a ayudarme. Dos tasas y un par de platos después íbamos a partir al instituto. El plan era sencillo; apresurarme hasta mi auto, acelerar antes de que Bella me alcance, entonces se tendría que ir en su auto y yo tenía tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarme. Pero… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Un gato negro cruzo frente a mí. Solo me distraje un segundo y la castaña ocupo el asiento de copiloto.

- Apúrate o llegaremos tarde – Lance un juramento mental. ¿Era posible? ¿En serio tenía tan mala suerte? – Entonces… me explicabas lo del whisky

_Haber Edward, concéntrate en la conversación y mira la carretera. Es fácil. Has pasado más de diez años sin besarla, puedes… debes lograrlo._

- Emm… Para empezar yo no sabía que era alcohol. Tú tenías mucha fiebre, busque jarabe y luego de que te lo bebiste me di cuenta que estaba vencido. Me sorprendió, ya sabes, después de la charla anual que da Carlisle – Él nos contaba todo sobre la salud. Estábamos obligados a ir y fingir interés – fui por unas pastillas a mi casa y cuando regrese te encontré… hablando con un peluche

- ¿Un peluche? – inquirió incrédula

- Aja, el jefe Swan – El papá de Bella no permitía que lo llamarlo por su nombre. Creo que sabía de mi enamoramiento hacia su hija lo cual era penoso e irritante. El hombre era inmensamente distraído así que yo debía ser muy obvio mas no lo suficiente para que Isabella lo notara. – escondió alcohol en las botellas de jarabe.

- ¡Ah!

No pude evitar voltear a verla. Tenía el aspecto de un niño que oyó que el trineo de Santa se estrelló en su chimenea y podía quedarse con todos los obsequios. Sus ojos tenía ese mirada, la que aprendí a temer de pequeño después de que creyera que Bee Movie fue inspirada en hechos reales y me instara a bajar un panal para poder comprobar su brillante teoría. Por supuesto, se disculpó al verme tendido en la cama con más agujeros que Bob Esponja pero nada borraba de mi mente esos aguijones clavados en todos lados. Desde ese día odiaba la miel.

- Seria tan terrible que Renee se enterara de esto –No se veía apenada en absoluto. Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Es una venganza por la moto?

- ¡Por supuesto! El no tenía derecho, estaba con casco y Jake solo era amable. – Jacob Black compartía el mismo enamoramiento que yo por la castaña o por lo menos lo hizo hasta que conoció a Renesme. Un día peleábamos por su atención y al otro ya ni le interesaba. El maldito salió del encantamiento Swan y cada vez que mi amor por ella se hacía evidente, me sonreía condescendiente. Si no fuera un completo imbécil podría pedirle consejos.

- ¿Venderías a tu padre?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto das? – Reí mientras aparcaba. Era mejor que Bella no recordara nada, no sé si podría afrontar la posibilidad de estar lejos de ella. Todo se volvería incómodo.

Supe que algo andaba mal cuando al llegar al comedor y los cuatro voltearon al mismo tiempo. Mire a Emmett y Jasper, sus miradas culpables lo decían todo. Le contaron a Rose y Alice sobre el beso. Los mire con odio. No necesitaba su lastima. En un cumpleaños de Alice, la castaña se emborracho tanto que al día siguiente volvió a desearle un buen día y se disculpó por no darle regalo a pesar que el día anterior le había obsequiado una cartera D&G. Su amnesia no nos era desconocida a pesar que yo creí que lo mío era un poco más importante como para recordarlo.

- ¿Estas bien, Bell's?

- Aja. Aunque la cabeza está matándome – reímos débilmente. Mientras la castaña jugaba con su comida les advertí a todos con la mirada que cerraran sus bocas. Leí en los labios de Jasper "Necesito ese dinero" Palidecí, él no podía hablar en serio. Emmett frunció el ceño.

- Eh, Bella. Ves esto – Agarro un delicioso pastelillo en la mano mostrando sus diferentes lados glaseados.- Es muy dulce ¿no te provoca, comértelo o ya sabes… besarlo?

No jodas. ¿Acaso trataba de forzar la mente de Bella para que recordara?

- No importa – Emmett lo quito de su mano y se lo metió en la boca entero, sin siquiera sacar el papel – Shamei lo traugue… Deija de pencar en ejo

- No hables con comida en la boca – le regaño. Una parte de mi esperaba alguna respuesta a favor de Jasper. Trate de convencerme que a quien debía apoyar era a Emmett.

- Bella no dijiste que en tu cita irían al cine ¿Qué tal si ven Superman?

- No está en cartelera – El grandulón se había parado de su sitio y empujo a Rosalie para estar más cerca de Bella – Además es estúpido ver a un tipo que ni siquiera sabe cómo ponerse la ropa interior. Es mejor Spiderman o hasta Batman, y mira que él no tiene poderes, solo es millonario. Hablemos de otros superhéroes – movía la boca tan rápido que no costaba llevarle el ritmo. Se inclino en la mesa tapando a Jasper.

- Flash – dijo Rosalie quien no parecía ni un poco molesta por lo que supuse que ese dinero seria para algo que ambos compartirían.

- Aquaman – Apoye. Debía estar del lado de Emmett y luego juntos planearías la muerte del rubio desleal.

- Supercan – Alice también apoyaba a su novio. Las chicas los tenían tan dominados que sabían compartirían el botín.

- No – La miro mal.

- Supergirl

- ¡Jamás! – Emmett coloco sus grandes manos en la cabeza de Bella – No la escuches. Hay miles; linterna verde, Ironman, el capitán América, Hulk…

- Okey – La castaña se alejó de él y me miro elocuente. Sin duda, no entendía que les pasaba a ese par.- Tranquilo – tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja. ¡Bebida satánica!

- Claro, todos esos son geniales sin duda pero Superman sale con chicas mas sexys ¿Cuál crees que es más linda, Bells, Lois Lane o Lana Lang?

- No sé si debas decir eso tan cerca de tu novia.- La pelinegra era muy celosa y nosotros muchas veces no encontrábamos cerca cuando le daba esos ataques. Recuerdo la vez que golpeo a Jasper por dejarse toquetear por la doctora… Épico.

- Si Jazz no queremos que te golpeen con la cartera de nuevo – y lo más gracioso después de que lo hacía era cuando lo acusaba de arruinar su bolso con su cuerpo.- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

- ¿Qué tal del regalo que le voy a dar a Alice? Debería ser ropa, igual que todos los años, o cambio por algo mas mundano, quizá un peluche blanco y esponjoso similar al que Charlie le regalo a Renee ¿Aun tienen el peluche?

- De hecho…

- Mejor decídelo solo. Allie no se sorprenderá si lo discutimos aquí

- Eso es cierto – note la desesperación en Jasper. Nada de lo que decía lograba traer el recuerdo de lo sucedido anoche en Bella o por lo menos no había señales de que eso sucediera. Se arrimó más cerca de mí y estiro su mano que toco mi brazo.

- ¡Vaya, Edward, que musculotes has sacado! – Mi boca se entreabrió y observe al resto que parecía igual de sorprendido. Inclino la cabeza con una mirada que prefería no identificar - ¿Vas mucho al gimnasio?

- Eh… - ¿Qué decir cuando tu amigo se comporta como una muchacha tonta en el gimnasio al lado de un fisicoculturista? Hay lecciones que no te enseñan en la escuela y preferirías nunca pasar.

- No lo toques – Emmett empujo con sencillez al rubio.- Mientes, el es un flacucho raquítico esquelético. – Frunció el ceño. El trataba de ayudar ¿no? Lo apreciaría más si no destruyera mi autoestima en el camino.

- Hey, eso no es un moretón – apunto hacia mis hombros

- Yo lo hice mientras jugábamos

- Parece reciente

- ¿Cómo puedes verlo si esta con suéter? ¿Tienes visión laser?

- Igual que superman – levanto el dedo acusador.

- ¡No lo metas en esto!

- ¿Y si le alzamos el polo?

- Wow – esto se escapaba rápidamente de mis manos. No me desnudaría en medio del comedor en el que ya estábamos llamando demasiado la atención

- ¿Bella no crees que deberíamos comprobar la seriedad del problema?

- ¡Ella no opina!

El timbre sonó y para mí fue como la campanada de los mismísimo ángeles anunciado que mi cuota de vergüenza había sido saldada por ese día.

- Bueno… - Emmett y Jasper seguían parados en pie de lucha. No se rendirían. Yo agradecía que estuvieran un año adelante, asi no podrían incordiarnos en el aula. – Nos vamos.- Agarre a Bella de brazos.- Ven

La aleje a trote del comedor siendo los primeros en salir. Mataría a los dos sin importar que uno estuviera de mi lado momentáneamente por que según lo visto en el comedor después de la terminar el año Emmett estaría dispuesto a encerrarme con Isabella únicamente para convertirnos en pareja.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió en un suave murmullo.

- Resultados de una apuesta – afirme más tranquilo. Ella suspiro cansada. Después de mi el objetivo favorito de sus juegos era Isabella.

- ¿Sobre?

- Tonterías – explique nervioso. ¿Qué tanto de lo sucedido, Bella logro entender? La mire midiendo su reacción ante mi respuesta. La acepto sin chistar. De hecho lo único que captaba su interés era un punto en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – se apoyo en la pared. Paso su mano por la frente negando lentamente. Respiraba con dificultad y se resbalo hasta el piso.

- Todo da vueltas – Me acerque a ella. Su rostro estaba verdoso.

- ¿Quieres vomitar? – no quería que el asco se filtrara en mis palabras pero lo hizo. Ver ese espectáculo revolvería mi estomago. Asintió. Agarre su mano y guie hasta el baño. – Anda a uno de los cubículos.- Se movió con lentitud, yo me pare en la puerta asegurándome que nadie entrara.

Bella POV

Mi cuerpo parecía una hoja de papel al viento, sacudiéndose por cada arcada. Ese sabor agrio y casi metálico lo sentía en cada rincón de mi boca, incluso después de haber vaciado completamente mi estómago. Debía tener una bomba atómica en la cabeza porque de repente tenía pulso, quizá crecería al tamaño de Jimmy Neutrón o mis neuronas en huelga por la borrachera se tiraban contra las paredes del cerebro.

Salía del cubículo, que se veía sucio, a enjuagarme la boca aunque sea con agua. Si no fuera tan importante para la comunicación y la alimentación me la habría quitado con gusto. Tirité al sentir un corriente inusual de viento. El baño se veía distinto o yo seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Primero y lo más importante, hice gárgaras con el agua como por diez minutos sin importarme que el timbre volviera a sonar. El sabor desapareció casi en su totalidad más la sensación de frio continuaba siendo intensa. El asquiento de Edward me esperaba afuera del baño. Antes de salir me fije que ese servicio higiénico tenia… ¿orinales? Un momento, ¿desde cuándo el baño de mujeres estaba tan sucio, tenía las paredes pintarrajeadas y andaba tan falto de grupos de chicas cuchichiando?

No jodas.

Salí alarmada de allí y lo encontré estúpidamente sonriendo apoyado en la pared. Mi primer impulso fue golpearlo pero estaba tan cansada que solo pude empujarlo. Este acto no logro ni moverle un pelo. Lo mataría. Juro que lo mataría, después que tuviera más fuerza.

- ¿Me metiste al baño de hombres? – las palabras salían de mi boca fuertemente apretada.

- Bueno… el de mujeres estaba lleno. Creí que las chicas sentían curiosidad sobre eso – levante mi mano con el mismo objetivo anterior. El me cogió de la muñeca.- Tranquila. Nadie te ha visto y yo no lo diré. Además ya ha sonado el timbre.

Torcí la boca sin embargo tenía razón. Prefería mil veces ese terrible visión del baño, en verdad estaba asqueroso creo que el conserje nunca iba por ahí, a tener mil cotillas hablando sobre Isabella "la bulímica".

- Lo más irónico es que tú no querías que faltara a Física

- Y no vamos a faltar – una sonrisa escéptica se formó en sus labios.

- Claro, de repente el señor Parson nos dejara entrar mientras su cabello vuelve a crecer y los demás esperan ansiosos por que continua su clase.- Cabe destacar que estaba siendo sarcástico sobre nuestro calvo y aburridísimo profesor. Se hizo a un lado indicando el campo vacio - ¿Qué te parece montarnos en un unicornio para llegar hasta ahí?

Entendía su punto. Imaginen a un maestro súper odioso y estricto, con una desarrollada calvicie, nariz aguileña y expresión de asco, que aborreciera a cualquier alumno por el simple hecho de respirar más fuerte de lo debido o estornudar y cuya su voz monótona se volviera una canción de cuna al hablar sobre la fuerza centrípeta. ¿Ya lo tienen? Entonces podrán darse una idea de lo que era él.

- Payaso.- Remangue mi suéter mas la sensación de frio me obligo a volverlas a su lugar. El rio.- Es hora de mostrarme una de las ventajas de ser mujer.

Rosalie y Alice me contaron que no había cosa que evitara más el profesor que hablar sobre temas femeninos. En su clase hallo una vez a Lauren conversando por papeles con su novio sobre las pastillas del día siguiente. Su rostro se puso rojo y le pidió que prestaran atención a la clase. No les dio horas en detención ni nada.

Toque la puerta con cuidado y solo una vez, mentiría si diría que tenía todo bajo control. Las me sudaban y no ayudaba en nada que Edward me mirara diciendo claramente "Vas a fallar". Sus brazos cruzados en el pecho le daban un toque masculino, en la boca un puchero que ya no conjugaba con su rostro maduro y sin embargo no dejaba de resultarme tierno. Quería conocer mi plan.

Antes de lo esperado el señor Parson salió molesto, o con la expresión de siempre, encargándose de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta para que nada de lo dicho despertara, es decir molestara, a los demás.

- Señorita Swan, señor Cullen. ¿Qué los ha traído hasta aquí? Dudo que haya sido mi clase pues esta empezó hacer veinte minutos.

Sonrei más para quitarme los nervios que para tratar de causarle ternura ya que el profesor era inmune a cualquier chantaje emocional. Casi como los robots.

- Eh, si, verá. Edward y yo, veníamos hacia aquí cinco minutos antes de que tocara la campana. Sabemos que le gusta la puntualidad.- La ceja del profesor se alzó hasta donde en algún momento estuvo su cabello.- Mas hubo un percance que se escapa de mi control. Un llamado de la naturaleza. Castigo por la desobediencia de Eva. Visita de An…

- Déjese de rodeos, señorita Swan.- No lo mire directamente a los ojos.

_Concéntrate en no reir. Concéntrate en no reir. _

- Mmm… hoy es uno de esos días ¿sabe? – su rostro mostraba desconcierto y apostaba que el Edward también. Sin embargo no debía voltear a verlo o la risa brotaría.-

- Sea más específica

- Profesor – fingí incomodidad.- Estoy con mi periodo – Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo al tratar de contener la gran carcajada que lucha por salir. Recién decidí mirarlo. Su rostro estaba lívido y parecía impróvido. En ese momento probablemente desearía haberme dejado entrar sin preguntas.

- Oh… - parpadeo muy seguido- Claro, yo entiendo.

- Le juro que…

- No necesita decir más, señorita Swan – Por supuesto que no quería oírme.

_Emmett y Rose, besá y Rose, besándose. _

Eso basto para volver a mi rostro apenado. Deje de usarlo al recordar el débil estado de mi estómago. Abrió la puerta para dejarnos entrar pese a su estado casi catatónico reparo en algo.

- Señor Cullen ¿usted por qué llego tarde?

Mierda. Olvide completamente ese detalle. Edward me miro alarmado. Mi mente se bloqueó y no pude odiarla más por eso. Solo venían ideas tontas a mi cabeza. Abducción alienígena, rapto, robo, pelea pandillera… todo lo que no podía suceder en un pasillo. Rayos, lo metería en un gran lio por mi culpa.

- Bu-bueno… - El aparentemente tampoco tenía nada.

- Edward – Tanya se había parado y abierto la puerta en algún momento. Se posiciono detrás del profesor.- ¿Le diste a Bella el encargo?

¿El encargo? ¿Qué encargo? Mi amigo fue lo bastante listo para ocultar su impresión y asentir, aunque fue un movimiento bastante torpe. La rubia miro al profesor con la misma vergüenza que yo use hace instantes.

- La toalla higiénica – susurro en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que oyéramos, en especial el profesor. Desapareció la diversión de su rostro, les dije que le gustaba torturarnos.

- Si, gracias Tanya – dijimos al unísono. Le debíamos la vida a la entrometida muchacha.

- Puede volver a sentarse, señorita Denali – Ella asintio y nos guiño un ojo. El gesto era más para el cobrizo.

- ¿Podemos…? – le indique con un gesto el salón. Me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Debería ser un poco más consciente de lo que su compañero ha hecho por usted, señorita Swan. Para un hombre no resulta fácil entrar en los pantanosos terrenos de la feminidad.- miro a Edward con ¿Aprecio o era eso Orgullo?

- Solo lo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

¿Me estaban jodiendo? Caray, el no salvo al planeta solo me "entrego" una toalla higiénica.

- Así es. Se convertirá en un gran hombre, señor Cullen

Fuera de haberse tranquilizado, el profesor continúo desahogándose en clase. Cada tanto me daba miradas de desaprobación y alagaba cualquier comentario de Edward, por más estúpido que fuera. Tanya se sentaba al costado de la puerta y supongo que por eso pudo oír todo. Aunque su salvada fue fantastica, el único objetivo de esta era el cobrizo. Así que estaba en un salón con dos fans de Edward que me odiaban. Al final de la clase, el señor Parson se tomó varios minutos para hablar de la adolescencia. Claro, como eso tenía que ver tanto con su curso. Lo que pasaba era que su esposa le debía dar mucha lata y se desquitaba conmigo.

-… A esa edad ustedes son muy impulsivos y se dejan llevar por las emociones. Piden favores sin ver si será del completo agrado del otro y cometen tonterías…

- Como venir al colegio después de haber bebido dos botellas de Whisky – susurro el estúpido en mi oído. Le golpee el estómago, quitándole aire. Su comentario no fue tomado en cuenta por el maestro sin embargo yo estaba lo suficientemente irritada y necesitaba desquitarme.

- Tienen que ser más agradables con sus compañeros pese a que estén en días que no se soportan ni a ustedes mismas –me dio una mirada significativa.

Si me había visto.

Continuo… continuo… y si, continuo. Su clase jamás resulto tan larga hasta que se oyo la campana que daba anunciaba el fin. Fue la primera en salir o huir que era un terminado mas apropiado. Desacelere mediante me iba alejando. Todavia quedaban hombres asi de estúpidos.

- ¡Que le den, viejo molesto!

- No te metas con mi maestros favorito, Bells – El idiota se materializo a mi lado. Tenia la cara llena de un aire travieso, alegre seguro por haberse ganado al único profesor que no lo trataba mejor debido a ser un Cullen. En Forks todos amaban al doctor Carlisle. Mi padre detenían a las personas y el salvaba a la gente, era obvio por quien tenían debilidad. Trate que entendiera todo mi odio a través de mi mirada – Uy, solo bromeaba

- Argh… solo faltaba poco para que me llamara bruja.

- Se compadeció de tus maltratos hacia mí, no puedes culparlo.

- Una más, Cullen.- alce el dedo en advertencia. Se carcajeo empujándome.

- Querias que tuviera mas oportunidades para aprobar.-Alzo el pulgar – Lo has logrado.- Un gruñido fue mi respuesta. Edward sabía que cuando lo hacía debía parar con lo que sea estuviera alentado ese ruido o se arriesgaba a quedar sin descendencia. – La-la salvada de Tanya fue genial ¿no?

- De nada – su entrada fue tan poco notoria como la del cobrizo. Obviamente se coloco a su lado. No tenia ojos para mi sin embargo debido al estado catatónico de Edward decidi hablar yo.

- Muchas gracias Tanya. Sin ti, el profesor nos habría mandado con el director.- Según lo predicho ni me miro solo esperando alguna palabra de mi amigo.- El mas agradecido es obviamente Edward ¿cierto? – le di una palmada en la espalda, alentándolo

- Gracias – casi escupió. No entendía su idiotez hasta que repare en la ropa de Tanya. Un pitillo con el que dudaba podría respirar y un escote hasta el ombligo. El polo era de una tela roja finísima y lo único normal en su vestuario seria la chaqueta de cuero. Fruncí el ceño al comprobar mi ropa, la verdad mi estado si era "un tanto deplorable".

Pensé en Victoria, ella se vestía de la misma manera, ya saben, "provocativa". Probablemente a todos los hombres del mundo les gustaba eso. Y Edward era, ehmm, hombre ¿no? ¿Por qué tendría un comportamiento distinto? ¿Y Mike? ¿El sería igual? La frase de "Todos los hombres son iguales" me vino a la cabeza. Yo jamás vestiría así y no porque fuera algo malo solo…no era mi estilo. Si me ponían frente a un top o un polo grande de Tom y Jerry, me lanzaría sobre el segundo únicamente por tener la imagen de mi dibujo favorito. Me gustaba la ropa que me representara de alguna manera más que la que causara revuelo entre la gente.

- …debió ser negro

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se nota en el poco cabello de atrás

- ¿Qué cabello? Lo debes haber visto con lupa

Tanya rio, con la misma delicadeza que usaría una princesa. Ella era tan bonita. El cabello rubio le caía en bucles hasta la cintura, preciosos ojos verdes, labios color fresa y nariz recta. Entre Rosalie y ella acabarían con mi autoestima.

- Bell's ¿de qué color crees que era el cabello del señor Parson?

- Ah… - me agarraron en el aire. Imaginar al profesor de Física con melena era casi como pensar en… con…. ¡Ven, ni siquiera podía encontrar un buen ejemplo! - ¿Azul?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ambos se carcajearon. Se veían lindo juntos. Casi como una pareja de modelos famosos posando para una revista.

- Igual que un rock star con un moho ¿no? – Sonreí tensa. De repente me incomodaba estar con los dos. Si se sentían tan bien podrían irse a otro lugar donde mi mal humor no los alcanzara.

- Es negro

- Marrón, te digo

- No importa como sea, yo voy a ser su sucesor. Escuchaste lo que dijo "Veo en ti al próximo Einstein" – bufe sonoramente.

- En respuesta a tu brillante "Profesor es v es de velocidad, no de… ¿verdad?" – volví mi voz un poco más gruesa y lenta, como la de un idiota. Así me pareció que el hablo – Estábamos en… v de que más podría haber sido

- Son tus celos los que hablan

- Si, yo quisiera volverme el sucesor de Gargamel

- ¡Gargamel! – Tanya volvió a reír. Edd hizo ese mueca con la boca que hacia al disgustarse por algo. Como una trompita sobresaliendo el labio superior.

- o… - ocasiono otra carcajada en ella. No sabría si era fingida pero al menos ya no me miraba bruscamente. Se habría dado cuenta que yo no era ninguna competencia. El seguía disgustado por lo que me obligo a despeinarle el nido de pájaros cobrizo. Sonrió sin problemas. Era mi truco efectivo para su enojo. - _Pero tu cabello no es negro_

- _Aja_

- Sin embargo es igual de odioso que ambos – me saco la lengua. Una sensación extraña se esparció por mi cuerpo. Esas frases dichas en un contexto distinto las había oído antes. Ya no acercábamos al estacionamiento.

- Eres muy divertido, Edward – halagó la blonda. Se giró hacia mi sin perder la sonrisa que persistía en sus labios desde que salimos del aula.- Te debes sentir muy afortunada de ser su amiga.

- Siempre te lo he dicho. _Tienes mucha suerte_ - una mueca presuntuosa se formó en sus labios. Esas palabras, esa expresión… ¿dónde? ¿De dónde se me hacían conocidas?

- Y tus ojos son preciosos.- Lo miraba maravillada. Por un momento me recordó a la forma en que observaba una Beliber.- _Son tan verdes. _Desde que los vi me engancharon. _Recién me he dado cuenta. Es mi color favorito_

Dejavu. Eso era, yo había vivido esto y temía que no en otra vida. Mi mente se negaba a ayudarme a recuperar todo el recuerdo. Solo venían extractos.

- Es herencia de Esme. En su rostro se ven mejor.

Nos quedamos repentinamente callados. Edward incomodo por las marrullerías de su fanática loca y yo, pensando que era ese escurridizo recuerdo que me evadía. Por supuesto Tanya presiono un poco el tema para volver a la agradable atmosfera de antes.

- No lo sé, el señor Parson con cabello negro se parecería… a Superman. Hasta podría tragarme lo de los superpoderes pero la mata… – negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

- Quizá es uno de esos niños que tienen un montón de cabello y a los 20… buf… ya ninguno queda ninguno en pie.

- Empieza a burlarte cuando ya hallas superado ese bache y no cuando aún podría pasarte

- ¡Cállate! – Agarro ese montón revuelto de cabellos con cariño.- Ella no hablaba en serio – se tranquilizó tal cual haría un loco, yendo hasta el estacionamiento. Tanya lo siguió.

- Si es así, daría todo por ser _la que anda con Superman_ – murmuro solo para sí, lamentablemente yo lo escuche y ese fue el detonante para que el bloqueo mental cayera develando _ese _recuerdo.

_- ¿Me llevas? _

_- Claro, compañero_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Charlie junior._

Peluche hablante

_- Hueles a alcohol _

_- Yo no he tomado nada…_

…_Noooo. Es jarabe, tú me diste pero se acabó y busque otro._

_- ¡¿Te acabaste una botella entera de Whisky?!_

_- ¿Por qué esta gritando?_

Dos botellas de whisky

_- Ya estoy bien. Mira _

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- Voy a volar_

_- ¡No!..._

_-…Sé que eres superman… _

_- Andas con Victoria ¿no?..._

_- No, Bell's_

Locura momentánea.

Un torbellino de imágenes giraban velozmente con frases a medias. Sentimientos raros y aspectos de Edd nunca vistos, me dejaban de pie, helada, en medio del corredor. Que parará... ¡Que parará!

_- Te tengo a ti. En un comic Lois Lane es castaña_

_- ¿Estamos saliendo? _

_- Claro…_

_- …Mi príncipe es verde por ti_

_- ¿Así? _

¡¿Así?!

_- Son tan verdes como la kriptonita _

_- Necesitas dormir.- negó con la cabeza_

_- Eres muy dulce pero yo necesito… un beso…- Labios temblorosos. Ansiosa por más. _

_- Debes dormir_

_- Quiero otro _

_- ¿Uno más y duermes? _

_- Muy buenas _

¡Oh, mierda!

Corrí hacia el baño de nuevo, las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

_**Hello, girls. ¿Cómo andan? Me he demorado demasiad, nuevamente, pero quería que esto saliera perfecto y el tiempo no me ha ayudado. Maldito Cronos y Morfeo, se la han agarrado conmigo. Tuve algunas trabas más que todo con la resaca, yo no he tenido nunca una. *Niña buena*Pero hay buenas noticias; he vuelto a trabajar con mi abuelo, que tiene una computadora disponible para mí, y me va a pagar. Ya no seré mas su esclava. Les juro que era lo que más me daba problema, mi mamá me tuvo que llevar al médico y este dijo que me estresaba mucho. Disque problemas de la edad o algo asi. Además Avril Lavigne saco un nuevo videoclip. No tiene nada que ver pero tenía que decirlo. Bien, ya no hay más nuevas. **_

_**Después de contarle esto, quiero pedir mil disculpas por que en el capítulo anterior di a entender que esto lo tenía listo, Solo era una broma y entiendo que no pueda exigirles reviews cuando yo no puedo constantemente subir capítulos. Tengo un serio problema de pasar lo que hay en mi mente a papeles. Como medida disciplinaria he decidido dejar de lado mi otra historia hasta terminar con esto. Solo me faltan tres o cuatro más, si pueden soportarme hasta entonces se lo agradecería demasiado. Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Besos. **_


	7. No estoy huyendo

En mi vida había tenido tantos momentos vergonzosos, gracias a mi innata torpeza, que a estas alturas no llevaba la cuenta. La mayoría fueron tropezones. Cosas que mis, preciosos y para nada burlones, amigos no tardaron en notar y en una tarde, después del almuerzo, se ofrecieron a discutir el tema.

Emmett decía que mi trasero era plano, a consecuencia de los golpes, y debido a mis exuberantes pechos – se gano un buen golpe mío y de Rosalie, quien para ser alguien que estaba molesta se rio demasiado – el peso no estaba bien proporcionado por lo cual era obvio que aterrizara tantas veces contra el piso pero que al igual que en la paradoja del huevo y la gallina, no sabía qué cosa se debía a que.

Edward "salió en mi defensa" y aseguro que todo se trataba sobre mi amor por la naturaleza y fanatismo por el medio ambiente. Yo solo estaba tan horrorizada por la tala de árboles y contaminación industrial, que le brindaba mi apoyo a la tierra abrazándola – lo decía por las veces que me iba de cara. Se paso varias semanas llamándome Hippie y cuando lo mandaba a la mierda respondía "Tranquila, hermana".

Alice, mitad en broma y mitad en serio, como si supiera que esa noche sucedería, hizo unas insignia con los lemas "No al maltrato de ropa, ni accesorios", "Las ropas también lloran" "Si no la vas a tratar bien, no la uses" – Emmett apunto que Rose solía ser desordenada con sus prendas y debía seguir esa indicación – "Ya basta, Bella Swan" – con una foto mía debajo una gran X roja – y muchos más. ¿Por qué no utilizaba esa increíble creatividad en cosas más útiles? Felizmente la guardo para nosotros y no se las enseño a nadie más. En algunas fiestas Hale-Cullen-Swan las usaba como broma interna.

Rosalie alegaba que la culpa no era de las proporciones de mi cuerpo, ni de mi lado activista, mucho menos de mi pésimo sentido de la moda – agradecí el adjetivo – y que todo se reducía a lo unida que era a Charlie. Mi padre, el jefe Swan, solía hacerse cargo cuando Renee tenía asuntos más importantes que no necesitaban de mí haciendo desastres por ahí. El me arrastraba a la comisaria, su segunda esposa, en esas ocasiones pues para Charlie no había lugar más entretenido. En una ocasión me llevo con él en la patrulla, yo me divertí con las sirenas y las luces, hasta que por pura casualidad me encontré metida en pleno operativo policial. Con balas, tipos tatuados con cicatrices y olor a alcohol. Después de ocho años, aun podía recordarlo con nitidez. La rubia argumento que debido a esto, yo tenía todos los sentidos más alertas que el resto y me tiraba al suelo ante cualquier ruido que pudiera interpretar como peligroso.

Jazz era del tipo "no habla, no opina, solo ríe" Cuando los demás voltearon esperando otra teoría hilarante, el se encogió de hombres y dijo: Bella es así. Acaricio mi barbilla, indulgente, antes de que Edward lo golpeara acusándolo de "Zalamero"

Esas, para mi patosa persona, serian las vergüenzas usuales, las más pasables, las que lograban un sonrojo moderado pero también estaban "las otras". Vergüenzas "trágame tierra o teletransportame a cualquier lugar de Marte". Ellas lograron que mis amigos dejaran de llamarme Fresita a TomatoBella, porque mi rostro se ponía tan rojo que ni mis pecas resaltaban. Las típicas como romperse el pantalón, mancharte con el periodo, llamar mamá a la maestra, coincidir con la vestimenta de otra muchacha, tener papel higiénico pegado al zapato, mostrar tu sonrisa con algo entre los dientes y muchísimas más.

Sin embargo yo seguía dispuesta a cruzar todos los límites y redefinir el término "vergonzoso". Jamás el "TomatoBella" pudo ser más obvio pues ahora, observándome en el espejo, no podía encontrar una diferencia entre las tonalidades. Fije mi vista en mis labios y luego de aventarles improperios al alcohol, hice la promesa típica de borracho "Nunca más vuelvo a tomar así"

El timbre me alerto que mi mensaje pidiendo ayuda había sido respondido.

_¿S.O.S? ¿Qué diablos, Bella?_

Arg, el mensaje era obvio en caso de un buque, ¡Se hundía!, pero si una persona lo hacía podría tomar diferentes definiciones.

_Bese a Edward_

Claro y conciso. Mis manos seguían temblando sin embargo me las arregle para enviárselo.

Toc, toc. Voltee a la puerta, le había colocado el seguro. ¿Llegaron tan rápido?

- Bell's ¿Estas ahí?

Me congele con la mano en la fría perilla. Casi un cuarto de hora que lo deje en el estacionamiento ¿No era el tiempo suficiente para irse? Se supone que debía estar en su casa y para el próximo encuentro ya estaría preparada. ¡Pero no ahora!

- No te apures… yo me voy a sentar, por aquí…sigue en lo tuyo… aún tengo los juegos en mi celular – soltó una risa nervioso y murmuro – Siento como si hablara con la pared

Me obligue a salir luego de ese comentario. Lo último que necesitaba era que Edd me creyera molesta con él, entonces yo lo evitaría casi confirmando los hechos, luego habría una confrontación en las que diríamos cosas estúpidas y… y… mejor abrir la puerta.

Él no estaba sentado en el piso y mucho menos distraído con su celular. Miraba fijamente la puerta con la misma intensidad que debió tener Ali-baba, deseando encontrar alguna forma de ingresar. Mas yo estaba a años luz de ser un montón de monedas de oro, con mis greñas enredadas, las mejillas encendidas, sin maquillaje y con la ropa de mi padre, bien podría parecer ser la chimoltrufia.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron levemente.

- Eres la viva imagen de la Chimoltrufia

Edd no podía leer mentes más nuestros pensamientos solían coincidir tantas que veces que en ocasiones dudaba si podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo a sus ojos esmeraldas y mentirle? Jamás lo haría pues aunque mi actuación haya sido digna de un Oscar, Edward lo sabría. Él siempre lo sabía. Me quede momentáneamente helada, el beso se repetía continuamente irrumpiendo mi mente, sin dejarme pensar en las palabras que decir. Tome aire –prometimos jamás mentirnos –me di ánimos – el entendería que fue el alcohol quien actuó –, abrí la boca para que las palabras corrieran de mis labios y arreglaran todo.

_Tac, tac, tac. _

Con la mandíbula colgando voltee a ver la fuente del desorden. El ruido se asemejaba al de muchos caballos corriendo. _Llego la caballeriza. _Rose y Allie venían con la misma mirada desquiciada que llevaba cuando hubo ofertas de zapatos. La rubia ganaba por un margen mínimo. Sentí la mano de Edward jalarme a los casilleros. No sería fácil desacelerar con esos grandísimos tacos. Ellas lo consiguieron como si llevaran unas zapatillas deportivas. Sonrieron aun con la respiración entrecortada.

- Nos la prestas un ratito – Edd asintió sin soltarme completamente. Alice puso su mano encima de la del cobrizo, quitándola, Rosalie me jalo y empujo contra el baño.

- Au – me sobe la nuca. Las baldosas del baño no son lo que se dice muy suaves.

- ¡¿Lo besaste?! – en sus ojos seguía la mirada maniaca.

- ¡Cállense! – Las moví hasta el rincón del baño sin dejar de mirar la puerta - ¿Están locas? ¿Y si las escucha?

- Pues él ya debe saber que lo hiciste ¿no? – Alice sonrió burlona - ¿O lo hiciste mientras él dormía? – Rieron tontamente. Fruncí el ceño. Esto fue mala idea.

- Claro que no. Saben qué, ya no quiero contarles nada. Váyanse. Yo me las arreglare.

- Já – Rosalie soltó una carcajada todo menos femenina. – Esta loca si crees que después de lo que has dicho nos vamos a mover de aquí sin que te hallamos sacado hasta los últimos detalles.

- Así que… empieza

Gemí. Definitivamente mala idea.

- Bien. Ayer tenía mucha fiebre. Edward me fue a visitar y puede que haya tomado algo de alcohol aunque yo no lo sabía. Yo creí que era… - Hablaba con una lentitud casi exasperante pero me daba… cosa, decirles todo esto y quería retrasar el momento lo más posible.

- Jarabe, continúa.

- Correcto pero en verdad era…

- Whisky – hizo ademan de desechar mi historia. – Ve a la parte importante.

- Okey. Yo…

- Hablaste con un peluche y actuaste como lunática. Ahora, por favor, ¡Ve a la parte importante!

Las mire con lentitud, hasta que la verdad llego a mí. En verdad, la resaca adormece el cerebro. Todo era muy obvio. Tan estúpidamente obvio que no entendía por que tantas preguntas si ellas…

- ¡Lo sabían! ¡Ustedes sabían lo de Edward y yo!

Alice miro a la rubia, exasperada. Con todas sus palabras era obvio que lo descubriría.

- ¿Qué? Emmie prometió llevarme a un restaurant si me apuraba y Bella no deja de balbucear.

- ¿Sabíamos exactamente que de Edward y tú? – indago con lentitud. Recelosa.

- Que me emborraché y lo bese. ¿Qué más podría ser?

- Nada. Ahora ya estamos todos en la misma página

- Aun no. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

- Fuentes externas

- Es confidencial

- ¡Emmett y Jasper se lo contaron! – Me lleve la mano a la boca. Todo resultaba muy lógico

-¡¿Cómo carajo lo supiste?!

- Esas son sus únicas "fuentes externas"

- ¡Debiste también decir, es confidencial!

- ¡Al único idiota que se le ocurre esa línea es a Jasper!

- Jasper no es idiota ¡Retráctate!

- ¡Oblígame! – las pequeñas manitas de Alice se acercaron peligrosamente a mi rostro queriendo arañarlo, únicamente impedida por Rose quien la sujetaba por el estomago.

- Estoy harta ¿saben? – exclame frustrada. Me senté en la baldosa, con el dolor de cabeza más agudo. Yo nunca ande de chismosa. ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos me confía nada? – Todos se cuentan las cosas entre ustedes y me excluyen, cuando yo suelo ser una de las partes de ese secreto. El recuerda el beso y se lo dice a ustedes ¡pero no a la persona con quien se beso!

- El técnicamente no les pidió a Jasper o Emmett que nos contaran…

- ¡Por dios! El sabía que se los iban a contar. Jamás ha habido una sola cosa que haya entrado por el oído de ese par y ustedes no lo hayan sabido.

- Es la información que mas nos ha costado sonsacarles.

- Pero lo hicieron ¿verdad? Solo tuvieron que coquetear un poco. ¡¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo con Edward para que me cuente las cosas realmente importantes?!

- Te sorprendería que lograrías con eso – Alice susurro sonriendo. Resople. Quizá no me tomaban lo suficientemente enserio. Yo era el bufón del grupo, con quien podían divertirse, pasar el momento sin embargo jamás algo formal. Nada de cosas importante con la tonta de Isabella Swan. Su pobre cerebro no podría soportar información "Altamente confidencial". Ese era el letrero que sabia tenia para los hombres no obstante dolía entender que mis amigos también lo veían.

- No seque es lo que piensas, cariño, mas debido a que eres muy propensa a imaginar lo peor permíteme aclararte las cosas.

- Inténtalo. Nada me va a hacer sentir peor. – Rose y Allie se sentaron a mi lado, lo cual significo mucho tomando en cuenta que, aunque este baño era mas limpio que el de los chicos, podía ensuciar su costosa ropa. El que no pensaran en eso solo por consolarme, me toco en verdad.

- Edward no te lo dijo porque creyó que era lo mejor.

- ¿Para él? – pregunte sin poder contener la furia.

- Para su amistad – refuto la morena.

- Entonces, su lógica fue; "A Bella no le gustan que las cosas se hagan a sus espaldas. Oh, ya se. Voy a hacer exactamente eso" –Rose sobo mi cabeza, condescendiente.

- Creí que ya habíamos establecido el que tu deberías haber estado consciente del beso.

- Sabes qué pasa cuando tomo.

- Se un poco justo con Edward.- reclamo su hermana – Te cuido mientras estabas enferma y luego enferma y ebria. Soportotu actitud de perra…

- ¡Hey!

- … con una sonrisa en el rostro, para que al día siguiente lo olvides todo.

- ¡Ah! – Escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos.- Soy una horrible persona.- Mirándolo desde ese punto de vista, pues si era una zorra.

- Fue un golpe duro, ya sabes, su primer beso… olvidado

Me levante impulsada por un resorte invisible. El peso de esas palabras cayo como una ancla. Mire horrorizada hacia la puerta. ¿Edward no había besado a nadie aun? Claro, los seis juramos de pequeños entregarles nuestro único primer beso a una persona especial pese ha haber pasado casi una década, el mantuvo la promesa, hasta que... le robe su momento especial. Solo por que yo lo perdí con un chico guapo que conocí ese mismo día, no me daba derecho. Ningún derecho.

- ¿Su primer…? ¡Oh, horrible, terrible persona!

Era el único que aun no lo hizo, el resto de nosotros lo había hecho en una fiesta a la que Edd no quiso ir. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper jugaron botella borracha e incumplieron la promesa. Se besaron con diferentes personas que las que ahora tenían como pareja. De hecho, se podría decir que ese fue el aliciente para declararse; los celos. Yo, por otro lado, no quise jugar nada y me la pase hablando con Sam, un quiluete guapísimo. Cuando me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla e irme, el lo hizo. Planto sus labios encima de los míos y nos quedamos quietos por al menos quince segundos. No fue un cuento de hadas pero fue lindo. Definitivamente no lo hice con alguien a quien amara, ni siquiera no volvimos a ver después de eso. Pese a eso era un buen recuerdo, Edward siempre asociaría su primer beso con whisky y una desequilibrada mental.

- Por eso estaba tan enojado. En la mañana me evito a toda costa.

- Tal vez creía que lo violarías.

- Me siento igual queel malo de la película, retorciéndose el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.

- Bueno, ya lograste tu cometido.

- Aún le falta una virginidad

- ¡Rosalie! – proteste con el rostro rojo. Ambas rieron.

- Y encima lo golpee en la mañana

- ¿Por qué…?

- No fue a propósito. Él se durmió en el filo de mi cama y caí encima de su cuerpo.

- Fue como en las películas, donde te pones delicadamente sobre su cuerpo y se mira a los ojos.

- Mi trasero golpeo su estómago. Lo deje sin respiración. No hubo nada de romántico en eso.

- Rayos, Bella, a veces pienso que solo deseas lastimarlo – Alice no hizo contacto visual conmigo. El tinte de su voz estaba plagado de ira contenida. Pero hoy era el día de interrumpamos a Isabella antes de que logre hablar, así que tocaron la puerta.

- Chicas, no quiero interrumpirlas…

- ¡Rose, ya vámonos o perderemos la reserva!

- Ya se lo iba a decir, Emmett. Caray, no me dejas ni hablar.

- Tranquilo, Ricitos.

- ¡Que te he dicho sobre ese estúpido apodo!

- Vamos

Ambas se pararon y se turnaron para verificar si seguían limpias. Arreglaron algunas imperfecciones minúsculas antes de abrir la puerta a sus amados. Ya estaban casi saliendo cuando notaron que no me había movido de mi lugar. Regresaron para llevarme a rastras con ellas. Me botaron sin piedad contra Edward. Hice una mueca y me separe incomoda.

- ¿A qué hora dijiste?

- Tres, Rosalie. Falta una hora. Tendré que rebasar el límite de velocidad para que lleguemos

- No hables como si eso te molestara.

- Sabes que mi bebe está malito, nena

- Llevémonos el de Jasper - Emmett abandono su cara enojada y le sonrió.

- No se van a llevar mi carro.- Jazz se cruzó de brazos, determinado. Nosotros ya sabíamos que poco o nada importaba cuanta intención tuviera para que algo sucediera de un modo, no podías ganar contra la mente diabólica de la rubia. Emmett observo a Jasper, casi tomándole interés. Luego se fijó en su novia.

- ¿Llaves?

- Aquí – señalo su bolsillo.- Hasta ahora no me ha pedido de regreso su copia

- Es-es-eso…

Rosalie y Emmett salieron besándose, después de dejar estupefacto al chico.

- ¿Vas a dejar tu Jeep, aquí?

- Le diré al mecánico que lo recoja – grito en respuesta. Y se perdieron de la vista _Tony y Clay. _

- Bastardo

Yo celebre internamiento el descarado comportamiento de ellos. Allie y Jazz vendrían con nosotros. El único carro disponible. Dios bendiga a ese par de libertinos. Camine con la cabeza agacha, asegurándome que nadie notara la sonrisa de gato de ******** que traía. Evite que mis pasos parecieran saltos de regocijo. Si pasaban algunos días, Edd olvidaría el tema. Es decir, fue algo importante pero lo dejaría correr cuando algo más interesante, la doble cita, llegara. Por la mirada que le dio, él claramente admiraba la belleza de Tanya. Ahora tenía que rezar para que fuera suficiente.

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto con la misma emoción que cuando te permiten por primera vez ir adelante. Una sombra al costado de la ventana me distrajo de mi celebración mental.

- Cuídate, Belly.- Note que ambos estaban fueran del auto. Jazz con expresión resignada.

- ¿No vienen? – sonó a un ruego. Allie negó con la cabeza sin lamentarlo ni un poco.

- Jazz y yo preferimos estirar las piernas con una caminata. Papá dice que alarga la vida.

- ¿Jasper? – él se encogió de hombre en una muda aceptación.

- El odia hacer ejercicio. Lo has obligado

- Demándame – retó la duende.

- Vamos, Alice, nos conocemos desde que tenía…

- Lo conozco desde que naci. No vas a poder superar eso

- ¿Qué paso con el poder femenino? – Alice soltó una risita.

- Lo cierto es que te comportas de una forma muy cobarde con Edward, así quehe intervenido por tu bien.

- ¿Intervenido? ¡Me has arrojado a los tiburones!

- Eres la reina del drama, mujer.

- Alice…

- Bien, bien. Te voy a ayudar… si – puntualizo antes de dejarme soltar el aire contenido – me cuentas más detalles

- Por favor, no – ya era vergonzoso sin tener que volver a recordarlo. Hizo un ademan de irse. La sujete a tiempo – Duro a lo sumo un minuto, estábamos en la cama y hubo lengua.- mi rostro explotaría por tanta sangre acumulada. Me centre en un punto por sobre su rostro.

- ¿Qué tan bueno fue? – arquee mi ceja en su dirección.

- En serio quieres saber cómo besa tu hermano

- Quiero saber – dijo sin perturbarse – que tan bueno fue para ti

- Bueno, no tiene técnica…

- ¿Técnica? – indago sin ocultar su burla

- Me refiero a que fue un tanto torpe – nuevamente sentí mis mejillas calentarse – Estuvo bien, supongo

- ¿Supones?

- No me pidas más. Fue un excelente beso para alguien primerizo y lo disfrute… - cerré los ojos al ver su sonrisa melosa - … bastante. Bien, ya tienes lo que quieres, ¿Te quedas?

- ¿Para que? Ya tengo lo que quiero – la mire sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Ella pidió algo y yo se lo di. Teníamos una… mierda, no lo prometió.- Ella se acuerda que la besaste. – Y se marcho la muy hija de… Esme. No termine de entender sus últimas palabras hasta que sentí el aliento de _alguien _haciéndome cosquillas en la nuca.

- Conque, excelente ¿eh?

_**Hello girls. Q**__**uiero que sepan que estoy al mismo tiempo contenta y triste y que todavía intento descubrir cómo eso es posible. Por un lado, al fin después seis meses he terminado un curso que mi mamá quería que llevara y termino. Eso me poco nostálgica, mas no triste. Pero debido a esto no voy a poder postular a la universidad hasta el otro año lo cual si me deprime. Un año perdido. En verdad, me pone furiosa. Lo bueno, es que hay más tiempo libre por que en verdad quiero terminar esto, este año. No le quedan más que cuatro o cinco capítulos. Además… ¡Se acercan las fiestas patrias! Es el cumple cumple de Perú. Además algo sucedió el 31 de Julio hace muchísimos años, quizá solo sea importante para mí. Y ahí feria del libro. ¡Wii! Bueno, espero que este capítulo las haya dejado completamente feliz o siquiera la mitad de eso. El próximo capítulo es la cita. Ya empecé a escribirlo. Mis demoras son porque estoy comiendo libros enteros y blogs para aprender a mejor mi escritura. Espero este sirviendo de algo. Cuídense y besos. **_

_**Pdta: Me acabo de enterar que murió **__**Cory Monteith, el que interpreta a Finn Hudson en Glee. Es increíble lo efímera que es la vida. Que descanse en paz donde ya no hay dolor.**_


	8. Inesperado

- ¡Largo! – Tenía la cara apoyada sobre mis manos y a través de ellas los observe. Trataran de ayudar o no ambos se divertían que tan próximo a la mayoría de edad tuviera recién mi primera cita. Me sentía tan nervioso como un púber.

- Esta ayuda no es opcional – Emmett jalo la silla, sin importarle mis libros, el respaldo hacia delante y se sentó. Genial, mis libros con olor a trasero de Pie grande. – Nuestras novias nos botaron para tranquilizar a Bella.

- Decidimos ayudarte.

- Para matar el tiempo – El grandote doblo los brazos y pregunto burlón - ¿Qué le atormenta a nuestra nena?

- Vete a la… - Me pare dispuesto a golpearlo. Emmett sabía qué punto toca para enojarme.

- Queremos darte consejos – interrumpió abruptamente Jazz, quien odiaba las peleas – Ya sabes, compartir experiencias – Mi hermano seguía con la estúpida sonrisa de voy a joderte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad y Jazz, quien desearía fuera mi hermano, se veía preocupado por mí.

- Correcto – Bella saldría en cuento el par de brujas lo permitiera. Con un interrogatorio en agenda más los retoques típicos pre-cita contaba con al menos una hora.

- Entonces, consejos para citas, primero…

- Sin ofender, Jasper, aparte de Alice solo tuviste a María. Y nuevamente, sin ofender – Esa era la frase que siempre antecedía a una ofensa, en el lenguaje de Emmett. – Ella no fue ningún reto. Se excitaba con ver tu pelo.

- Bueno, Tanya es igual que María ¿no? – Mire a otro lado incómodo.

- Lo es pero ¿Acaso Eddie dijo que va tras Tanya? – Y ahí estaba, siendo perceptivo cuando no debía y un completo idiota todos los días del año sin feriados ni vacaciones. El rubio corrió el riesgo de perder la cabeza con el rápido movimiento al enfocarse en mí.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no – negó con la cabeza repetidamente sin embargo antes que pudiera defenderme él ya sabía mi respuesta. Eso es lo malo de tener un amigo de toda la vida, ambos se implantan un chip que permite conexión Bluetooth sin el botón de desactivar. - ¿no?

- No – me miro desconfiado – Tal vez – bufo sonoramente.

- Ya casi lo lográbamos. Estabas encaminado. ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

- Es una señal ¿no lo ves? – Sujete su hombro – Sufre amnesia cuando bebe y a pesar de eso… ¡Lo recordó! Y no solo eso, amigo…

_Flash Back_

_- _Solo cállate y maneja – Me miraba a través de uno de los espejos laterales, ella creía que no la veía. Fingía molestia por lo cual debía evitar el contacto visual.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que manejo _excelente_? - Puede, y solo puede, que a partir de ahora esa palabra sea mi favorita en todo el léxico y que de poder me tatuaría en la frente.

- Maldita sea, Edward. Sé un adolescente maduro por una vez en tu vida.

- Sí, claro, como si estuviera permitido ser un adolescente y maduro al mismo tiempo. Tú debes saberlo más que nadie. ¿Los instintos carnales se sobreponen, eh? – Hizo un ruido ahogado. Esto tenía un solo significado, vergüenza y ¿Qué era lo mejor de dejar en vergüenza a Isabella Marie Swan? - ¡TomatoBella!

No lo tomen a mal. Yo lo que menos quería hacer era dejar en ridículo a mi castaña amiga a pesar de que se veía completamente apetecible en ese estado… es ahí donde radicaba el problema. La mayoría escucha que cuando a los niños les gusta otra niña, suelen volverse el punto perfecto para descargar bromas. Pues, seguía sin superar esa fase. Ya saben lo que dicen, si no sabes que decir prueba con las imbecilidades y si no surten efecto quizá nunca lo fue. Con esto podían comprobar mi grado de nerviosismo.

Se sentó con la espalda recta, las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas, el cabello lucia menos enmarañado y las ojeras estaban imperceptibles. No había sol pero algo iluminaba su rostro. Tenía la postura excelente para una princesa. ¡Ojos en la vía!

- Seguramente no sabías que yo te puse TomatoBella

Otro dato curioso de mí estando nervioso, escupo los secretos. No hay mejor manera de conseguir algo que poniéndome inquieto e Isabella sabía exactamente cómo lograr eso sin siquiera proponérselo.

- He odiado ese apodo desde el primer día que lo oí. - Si, bueno, fui yo el único que noto la ausencia de sus tiernas pecas cuando una situación la superaba y su rostro se volvía del color de ese alimento tan rico. Golpeo mi hombro, inclino la cabeza ligeramente y regreso a tocarme el antebrazo. – Realmente has estado haciendo ejercicio – Si, natación es una buena manera de conseguir músculos. Suelta, Bella.

- Tanya me toco el trasero

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ya me había estacionado cuando su grito rompió mi tímpano. Solo quita tu mano para que pueda mentir tranquilamente. - ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?

- Solo hay una manera de hacerlo. ¿Te enseño? – me golpeo nuevamente. – Cuando se colocó a mi lado después de ayudarme con el profesor de Física.

- Oh, por eso tenías la cara de idiota. Yo creí… - dejo la frase en el aire. Alce mis cejas, alentándola a continuar – No importa. Wow, esa chica es atrevida.

- Dijo que no fue a propósito – Bella alejo su extremidad de mí. Ya era tarde, la verdad había sido revelada.

- Sí, claro – bajo del auto impidiendo, como ya se le hacía mala costumbre desde hace un tiempo, que le abriera la puerta. – Ahora temo que abuse de ti en la cita – claramente me tomaba el pelo. Es un juego de dos, Bellita.

- Yo también odiaría que se emborrachara y se lanzara encime mío… Hey, eso me parece extrañamente familiar – Se detuvo al instante. Volteo apretando la mandíbula y con las manos en puño. Furia y vergüenza. Mala combinación. Camino hasta mí despacio disfrutando que su mirada bastara para detenerme. Yo imitaba a una estatua únicamente a causa de mis ojos, les encantaba verla enojada. - ¿También sentiste el dejavu? – pregunte sin poder evitarlo. – No te puedo culpar por no soportar mi increíble atractivo. Te aprovechaste de mi caballerosidad y sabrías no te empujaría para impedirlo.- Era un loco suicida.

- Vamos a hablar por única y última vez sobre esto – trate de abrir la boca. Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Me refiero a que yo hablare y tu jamás comentaras nuevamente el tema – Baje los hombros. Derrotado antes de empezar la batalla.- Lo que le dije a Alice – tosí escondiendo la risa. – Ningún ruido, dije.

- No me trates como un niño – Llevo su dedo índice al labio y los apretó contra ellos. Me cruce de brazos, enojado.

- Lo que le dije a Alice, es cierto. Recordé en el baño mientras vomitaba…

_Interrupted the Flash Back_

- ¿Cuando vomitaba? ¿Apoco eres tan malo? Hey, Jazz, en vez de consejos para citas que tal unos para dar buenos besos

- Esa no es la señal – dije indignado. No recuerdan el excelente ¿o qué?

- A mí me parece que sí. La señal para que no vuelvas a besar a nadie. – Emmett levanto la mano y Jasper la chocó, sonriendo. Seria gracioso si la broma no fuera sobre mí.

- Cállate. Iba diciendo…

_Continuing the Flash Back_

- …quizá un poco antes, sobre el… beso

- ¿Fue por Emmett y Jasper?

- Entonces si se los dijiste a ellos. Eres increíble – Decidí tomarlo como un cumplido.

- Increíble. Excelente. Empieza a gustarme cuando hablas sola.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?

- Anoche estuve muy callado – La que hizo silencio ahora fue ella. Nuevamente el rubor invadió sus mejillas. Me miró fijamente sin poder dar crédito a mis palabras.

- ¿Coqueteas conmigo? – me encogí de hombros.

- Se supone que no debo hablar – Por un instante temí que me fuera a golpear. Bella podía ser tan adorable como campanita pero sus puños harían llorar al mismísimo Hulk. Dio dos zancadas y se paró cerca de mí.

- Nos besamos, me gusto y a ti también por qué no lo impediste aun siendo el único sobrio.- hablo directo y conciso. Wow, estaba tan avergonzada que trataba de hacerse la dura para evitar futuras bromas. Sonreí tontamente. Esta era la reacción que buscaba… ¡La que merecía! – Además – su tono tembló y se filtró la culpa. Extraño giro. – Perdón por quitarte tu primer beso – parpadee confundido. Estaba avergonzado, tanto como una avestruz más sin poder esconder la cara bajo tierra. Maldito Emmett, cráneo de alien, si tan solo tuviera la misma cabezota.

- ¿Qué te hace creer…? – Tal vez una respuesta no hecha después de tres horas la hubiera convencido

- Alice – o tal vez no.- Ella lo menciono

- Oh, sobre eso…

Piensa, piensa. Posibles Excusas: Antiguamente las personas no se besan por miedo a perder el alma. No, muy arcaico. ¿Creía que las niñas tenían piojos en la boca? No, esa etapa ya había pasado. En la mafia cuando algún miembro del grupo había traicionado a los suyos, un pariente le daba un beso en la boca, lo que indicaba a la víctima que todo el clan había aprobado su ejecución. Desde entonces vivo asustado. No, yo no era el padrino. ¿Soy gay? Si, podría obligarme a confesar eso antes que de mi boca saliera "Siempre imagine ese momento contigo, incluso si me lo dieras en la puerta hacia la muerte" Quizá ya lo era y no me daba cuenta.

- No te estoy juzgando – Replico a tiempo. Puede ver un poco de sus infinitas pestañas cuando alzo ligeramente el rostro. – Estoy bastante impresionada de que hallas sido el único en cumplir esa promesa. Ni el santito de Jazz dudo en saltarse hacia Lauren.

- Las promesas están para cumplirse no para romperse – Correcto, con eso iban dos. Dos tonterías de niñitas en menos de cinco minutos. Rápido pensamiento masculino; si miro hacia abajo puedo ver el escote de Bella. Bien, todo bajo control.

Ella alzó la cabeza. Parecía extrañada de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de un hombre. Isabella había conocido tanto el lado mitómano de los varones que ver un poco de honestidad le hacía preguntar mi espécimen. El amor hace milagros. El nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de mí. Seguía mirándome fijamente, haciéndose más grande. ¿Se estaba parando de puntitas?

- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo – Murmure. La tensión se esfumo. Mi proposición fue tomada a broma. Con un manotazo rompió nuestra cercanía y rio con retazos de nerviosismo.

- Eres un niño – Acostumbrado a esconder mis sentimientos, sonreí sin esfuerzo. Mi estómago rugió por atención.

- Aliméntame – intente imitar la voz de un niño. Su gesto fue extraño.

- Con extraña voz ronca – Rodé los ojos y la cargue con facilidad, acomodándola atrás de mí.- Espalda ancha – resbalo su mano por mi cara, buscando sujetarse – barba – sus manos pararon en mi pecho – y sobre desarrollado.

- Los otros se burlan de mí en la escuela – ignore sus codiciosas extremidades con el fin de perpetuar la cordura pero de repente estaba más animado de lo que debía.

_End the Flash Back_

- ¿Lo ven? – Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre sí.

- No – contestaron a dúo. Par de ciegos.

- En todo estos años he coqueteado con ella sin un solo señal de que ella lo notara – me voltee de improvisto, darle efecto dramático ayudaría a sus débiles mentes a captar la importancia de mi noticia – pero lo hizo y no solo eso, Bella coqueteo conmigo también. Todo después del beso.

- ¿Asi que crees…?

- No creo. ¡Son hechos!

- ¿…Que Bella está enamorada de ti?

- Si – Emmett rio.

- Voy a desbaratar tu teoría con una sola pregunta ¿Por qué sigue tan emocionada por la cita con Mike, si a quien quiere eres tú? – Yo ya estaba preparado para eso pues yo también me lo cuestione.

- Aun no se da cuenta. Sabe que le gusto, tiene miedo de decírmelo pero cuando me vea con Tanya… ¡Bam! La venda caerá de sus ojos

Seguí de espaldas a ellas, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo por siempre.

- Bella

Su tono fue vacilante, algo sumamente justo para la ocasión. Seguía siendo una traidora para mí. Me voltee, ignorándola, y me senté frente al espejo para seguir pasándole el peine a mi cabello.

- Estas siendo un poco inmadura ¿Sabes?

_¡Inmadura y un cuerno! _

Después de que la leal Alice se fuera con Jasper, dejándome a mi suerte a pesar de los ruegos, Edward saco el tema del beso a colación. No quería aclarar nada sobre lo que yo habría supuesto era un golpe fuerte en nuestra relación, tampoco hablar de los sentimientos que el beso hizo aflorar, ni de si le gusto o no – algo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo –, todo esto quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Lo importante para el madurísimo de Edward era remarcar el hecho que yo me había "lanzado" a él, sabiendo que su "caballerosidad" no le permitiría apartarme bruscamente. El supuso que en algún momento mis impulsos carnales me dominarían. Me "disculpo" por ser una de las tantas en caer rendidas ante su encanto. ¡El muy…! Lo enfrente para que no volviera a tocar el tema y el… aun no entendía del todo lo que paso, creo que ¿flirteo conmigo? Probablemente solo me tomaba el pelo.

Mire al lugar que ocupaba su pequeño cuerpo con frialdad. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la habitación con aire confuso.

- En mi cuarto hay bichos, Rose, no te preocupes si oyes pequeños ruidos.

Regrese a prestarle atención a mi cabello, aunque gracias al espejo puede ver a la rubia negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Es enserio?

No estaba tan molesta porque me dejara, solo no quería que Rosalie me bombardeara con preguntas incomodas sobre el beso. Sabía que Alice ya le había dicho todo la información que saco de mi pero el no tener un vínculo sanguíneo con Edward la volvería más entrometida con los detalles.

- Bueno, ya te dije que lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Lanzo un suspiro dramáticamente largo y coloco una mano sobre su frente, con la palma hacia afuera, estirando el otro brazo.

- Ahora que hare con toda esta información sobre Newton. – La mire de soslayo y me encontré con sus ojos verdes. Sabía que le prestaría atención con solo decir algo sobre Mike o Newton, que era la manera en que más les gustaba llamarlo. – Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes que mi querida amiga Isabella seguiría molesta conmigo, no habría perdido todo el día averiguando cosas acerca del rubio que la trae como tonta. Oh, que desgracia.

Desde que leí un pedazo de Hamlet en voz alta, cuando el protagonista mata a Polonio y el grita: Oh, me ha matado, solía burlarse. Rodé los ojos.

- Esta bien, te disculpo – me dio un abrazo de oso y le palmee la espalda. Reina del drama.

- Rose, saca la lista. Le dije que era para una encuesta. ¡Crédulo! – La rubia se paró desganada y trajo la cartera de Hello Kitty – Empecemos. Nombre: Michael Newton. Edad: 18 años. Color Favorito: Lila. Lugar de Nacimiento: California. Lugar de Residencia: Forks. Padres – la golpee en el hombro y le puse mi dedo en la parte que quería que leyera. – Bien. Novias: Ninguna, según todos sus amigos solo se le ha visto besando a un par de chicas pero no afirmo tener algún vínculo con ellas. Perro. – Volvía a indicarle el papel – Correcto, omito los comentarios personales. Tipo de chica Ideal: Jennifer Anniston. Oh, ella es tan linda. Ejem, prosigo. Actividades Favoritas: Futbol, natación, alpinismo, atletismo, blah, blah, blah. Si, si, muy deportista. Dice que leer no le gusta mucho – me miró fijamente apuntando el hecho que yo amaba la lectura y el, al parecer no. – Las películas que ve deben tener carros explotando o muchas sangre. Muy profundo. Planes a futuro: estudiar arquitectura. No tiene mascotas. Creo que nada más.

Le quite el papel de las manos antes de guardarlo. Vi bastantes partes que omitió aparte de datos básicos. Después de novia, Allie pregunto: ¿Planea tenerla? _Si todo va como lo planeo, esta noche podría tener suerte_. Aw, tan lindo.

- Dame – exigió indignada.

Seguí buscando. Cita favorita. "El verdadero combate empieza cuando uno debe luchar contra una parte de sí mismo. Pero uno sólo se convierte en un hombre cuando supera estos combates." Hum, que extraño. Allie recupero su documento.

- Raro ¿no? Quizá era drogadicto

No me sorprendió que esa fuera su teoría. Jamás de todos los enamorados que había tenido dijeron ellos ninguna cosa buena. Ni Jazz le lanzaba un cumplido. Mis amigos se unían como si él fuera el enemigo. James y Laurent me lo remarcaron cuando terminamos.

- Es un buen chico, lindo, sabe comportarse y cuando estamos juntos solo me hace caso a mí. Me gusta mucho. – Pronuncie las siguientes palabras con lentitud, esperando que entraran en su cerebro.- No quiero que lo arruinen

- ¡No haríamos eso!

Solo faltaba hacer un recuento para ver que ellos si lo hacían. Laurent al entrar a mi casa encontró a mi papá con una escopeta apuntándole directamente al pecho, Charlie dijo que fue casualidad. Brady llego media hora tarde por que se desinflo su llanta y también se le acabo la gasolina. Ellos no dejaban cabos sueltos. Jared obtuvo detención por una broma de la que dijo no ser el causante. Sobre ese caso no tenía pruebas suficientes. Y por último, James en la primera cita fue recibido por un bulldog que curiosamente acababa de comprar Emmett un día antes.

Pero ya me había ocupado que nada saliera mal. Mis padres de viaje, ¡Gracias destino!, iríamos en el carro de Edward, el no permitiría a nadie tocar su carro, los sábados no había castigos y pasaríamos por sus casas a recogerlos. Tenía la situación bajo control. Mike era especial, sentía que era el indicado y nada podía salir mal.

- ¿Podrías sentarte de una vez? Me mareas

Ignore a Alice y seguí caminando como león enjaulado. Rosalie se esfumo junto con Emmett para hacer cosas de las que no pedí detalles pero lo hizo, con el idioma propio de un camionero. Me pare frente al espejo e incline el rostro. Si tan solo hubiera visto esos estúpidos programas sobre moda sabría si lo que tengo estaba bien. Casaca azul, estilo deportivo, con las mangas hasta el codo. Vestido negro hasta la mitad del muslo, de tela liviana. Zapatillas que, por extraño que parezca, Alice trajo. Pelo suelto con bucles y maquillaje ligero. Trate de tirar el vestido hacia abajo tratando cubriera más piel expuesta.

- Si sigues haciendo eso vas a mostrar tus senos

- Bien.- me senté un segundo para luego volver a pararme y caminar de un lado a otro.- ¿No debería haber llegado ya? Ah… y si le dijo a Edd que ya no quería que saliéramos. Quizá por fin le hizo caso a la zorra de Jessica. Viste cuando le guiño el ojo ¿no? Le debí haber roto ahí la cara. – Ella también era rubia como Tanya. ¿Cuál era la obsesión de los hombres con las rubias? ¡Hasta las teñidas tenían seguidores!

- Bella…

- Ya no importa. Voy a ser una solterona de por vida. No los molestare ahora que todos tienen pareja

- Bella…

- Criare gatos. El momento más divertido del día será cuando boten bola de pelos.

- Isabella

**- **No te preocupes. Siempre me ha gustado ese aire arrogante que tienen. Llamare a uno Crookshanks ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Ya deja de hablar tonterías! Si Newton tiene un poco de cerebro se fijara en ti, en caso de que carezca de él, puedes encontrar algo mejor.

- ¿Quién puede ser mejor que Mike?

Yo podía reconocer a Edward de cualquier modo, hasta con la manera en que tocaba la puerta. Dos golpes seguidos, uno después y luego dos más fuertes. Típico. Me pare y camine arrastrando los pies. Abrí la puerta. Edd, como siempre, entro sin pedir permiso. Dio la media vuelta usual, analizando el entorno y puede que sin querer, exhibiéndose.

- Estas… - murmuro. Paseo su mirada sin pudor por el vestido negro, la casaca sport casual negra y mis inseparables Convers. – linda. – afirmo desinteresado. Alzo las cejas con ligero fastidio. – Ahora, por favor apúrate. Llegar tarde no es una buena impresión. – Se deslizo por la puerta.

¿Linda?

Después de dos horas soportando los "Cierra los ojos", "No muevas la cabeza" y "Quédate quieta" mientras me maquillaba, peinaba y arreglaba minucias que Mike no notara ni con microscopio para quedar ¿_linda? ¡¿LINDA?!_

Eso estaría bien si la otra chica en la cita no fuera Tanya. La maldita y deslumbrante Tanya. Toca traseros Denali. Me reduciría a polvo. Edward y Mike babearían por ella antes de notarlo. Mi Mike.

- ¡Espera, Edward Anthony, ninguna chica arreglada por mi queda solo _linda_! – Corrió tras su hermano – ¡Ni siquiera Bella!

Sonreí levemente. Debí tomarle una foto. Su cara fue de completa estupefacción. Acostúmbrate, Isabella, por el resto de la noche mi atención se centrara solo en Tanya. Sentirías exactamente lo que yo siento… he sentido toda mi vida.

- ¡Aquí estas! ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi gusto en la moda?

- No

- Entonces ¿Qué fue eso de solo _linda_?

Contarle o no contarle a la pequeña duende bocona, he ahí la cuestión. Si le digo mis planes se lo diría a Isabella o callaría para averiguar si tendría éxito. Sin embargo, al callar intentaría averiguarlo y ella tenía un don de asertividad para el presente como para el futuro. Solo le contaría para ver que predecía.

- Pienso sacarle celos a Bella con Tanya. Cada halago que haga será dirigido únicamente a Tanya.

Me miro con ternura por lo cual no note sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que su mano dio de lleno contra mi nuca.

- ¡Au!

- Idiota – no dijo nada más y se marchó.

Pff, hasta Cristóbal Colon tuvo que soportar la poca confianza de otros hacia sus planes. Conseguiría mi cometido, Bella necesitaba un poco de perspectiva sobre cuál de los dos era mejor para ella y yo, que la conocía mejor que nadie, ganaría fácilmente.

Ellos no sabían cómo subir la moral. Jazz ni me prestó atención al bajar por ver un tonto documental de la Guerra Civil. Hasta habría aceptado los comentarios subidos de tono de Emmett.

_¡Ni siquiera Bella! _Cualquiera diría que mi apariencia era peor que la del monstruo del lago Ness.

Tire de la puerta del Volvo y lo cerré con la misma fuerza, ojala le hiciera algún daño al estúpido auto que si podía recibir las palabras _hermoso, bellísimo o Narciso automovilístico._ Podía ser gordo con muchos kilos de más pero al cobrizo no le importaba. Estúpido Edward. Si yo hubiera a Alice acerca del beso con un "bueno", me imagino que sentiría lo mismo. Claro, eso sería mentir. Lo de Edward fue… bastante impresionante. Mi mente tenía claro el escenario y las palabras que se dijeron sin embargo no podían aflorar del todo lo que sentí. Con la mente adormecida casi había olvidado que era a mi mejor amigo a quien besaba, no solo un chico realmente guapo, con ojos esmeralda y a quien vi sin camiseta.

- ¿Lista?

Me sobresalte de verlo a mi lado de hecho, más cerca que eso. Él no solía conocer los términos de espacio personal, no conmigo.

Se había dejado crecer la barba ligeramente, solo unos centímetros, le daba un aire maduro del que el carecía normalmente, sobre su cabeza seguía la intrincada masa de cabellos, sus ojos relucían en la oscuridad con una ligera sonrisa. ¿Se reía de mí? La expresión que traía en la cara debía ser de puro terror. Apretaba mi nuca contra el asiento en busca desesperada de espacio. El carro ya no era tan grande y la calefacción apestaba, tenía la misma temperatura que el infierno. Estábamos en una extraña guerra de miradas. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y su mano se movía a diferente velocidad. ¿Por qué su rostro se hacía más grande?

No podía mirar más que sus labios. Ninguna palabra salía de ahí y prefería que siguiera sin decir nada, lo arruinaría igual que hacía unas horas. Era tan fácil olvidar que Edward fue cliente en mi tienda de pasteles de barro, que lo maquillaba de pequeño a cambio de ver una tonta película de robots, que le puse como sobrenombre Doble Edd por ser igual a mi personaje favorito de mi seria favorita, Edward mi persona favorita en el mundo, que de repente la distancia se hacía más escasa, olía a menta, que debía estar pensando en Mike en lugar de vanagloriarme por ser la única en conocer la forma de besar de Edward, que no debía estar cerrando los ojos y que debía seguir recordando las palabras "mejor amigo, está prohibido". ¡Deja de disfrutar su cercanía! ¿Es su nariz la que roza mi frente? ¿Por qué siento su barba en mi sien?

El acostumbrado ruido producido por jalar el cinturón de seguridad resonó en el auto. Repitió la acción en su asiento.

- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto con voz ronca.

Mi única solución fue en pensar respuestas ingeniosas, atrevidas la mayoría, que hasta llegar a mi boca perdían sentido dejando un patético silencio. Literalmente sin palabras.

Esta noche prometía ser interesante.

**_Hello, girls. Muchas lunas han pasado y parece que al fin estare desemplada, a diferencia de otras personas esta noticia me alegra por que tendre mas tiempo para estudiar fisica...¡Si!... Ugh... Odio la fisica. Estoy condenada porque la carrera que amo necesita mucha fisica. Por otro lado... ¡No hay otro lado! ¡La fisica lo cubre todo!... Bien, basta de dramas, no es tan malo pero si muy pesado. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Muy poco le duro a Edward su intencion de mantenerse alejado ¿eh? Por el lado de Bella, no les prometo que empezara a idolatrar a Eddie ni que asesinara a Tanya sin embargo, podria haber sorpresas. Besos y cuidense. :D_**


End file.
